The Awakening
by Chief Aki
Summary: It's been a couple months since Dead's defeat by Blade, and now all seems quiet, but the Space Knights soon realize that their nightmares aren't over and the realization of new forces at work in the war. that could help them or tear them apart. It's all
1. Hope, Love and Fear

"The Awakening"  
Tekkaman Blade/Final Fantasy Crossover  
Written by: Chief Aki  
E-mail: chiefaki@hotmail.com  
  
*******************************  
  
Disclaimer: All respectful characters go to their creators. All other characters are the sole property of me and will not be used without permission. No money is being made here!  
  
********************************  
  
Part I: Hope, Love and Fear  
  
*********************************  
  
A young woman stands at a pier looking up into the sky, her green eyes filled with hope, a hop that peace will come at last, as she watches figures flying in the sky at incredible speeds seemingly in combat. Her long green hair flows effortlessly in the warm, gentle breeze. She studies the figures that are now seen distinctly as four humanoid mechas.  
"Our dream..," she softly whispers as a loud clang is heard as the mecha pair up and clash their weapons together.  
"Okay, training session is over. All tekkamen return," the woman orders over the headset she's wearing.  
"Yes, Chief," other voices reply in return as three ships appear and the tekkamen land on their own respective ship, except for one, who's flying back on its own.  
The Chief turns and walks into a building, which is part of a larger complex, surrounded by the seeming ever-vast ocean.  
  
*******************************  
  
It's the Space Knight Command Center," says a masculine voice in a dark room, a giant globe in the middle of it, showing the Command Center.  
"What's happened to Jamieson?" asks another voice, feminine sounding.   
"He was killed; now she's in charge."  
"Good. So we won't have to worry about our plans being hindered?"  
"No…no worry at all. Now, all we have to do is awaken the child, then the child will come back to us."  
"But, what about the others?"  
"The child is the leader of the next generation. When the child comes to us, the others will follow. Now go and start the preparations."  
"Yes, I will at once."  
  
****************************  
  
Back at the Command Center, a young man in a light blue Space Knight uniform watches a girl talking to some people. His green eyes follow her body, her movements, everything. She has shoulder-length blonde hair except for a part in the back that is really long, held up in a ponytail. He continues to watch her as the people leave and she waves goodbye to them.  
"Yumi," the young man calls out to her.  
Yumi turns around smiling at him, looking straight into his eyes with her own blue-green eyes.  
"What is it, Hayato?" she asks softly as she reaches over to run her fingers through his brown hair.  
"Nothing, just wanted to admire your beauty," he says smiling.  
"Oh, Hayato," Yumi says softly, looking away a bit as she closes her eyes, blushing deeply.  
"Hey, Natasha, take a look at those two," a voice says, coming from a tall muscular man with dark eyes and black hair in a green Space Knight uniform.  
A young blue-eyed woman with fiery red hair in a white Space Knight uniform, which is exactly like Yumi's, looks across the launch bay, where the three ships, Alpha, Beta and Gamma are kept. She looks at Yumi and Hayato and smiles to herself.  
"There's nothing like love is there, Goliate?" Natasha says playing with him.  
"Nope, none like it," Goliate replies, smiling at her, playing along with her. Then all quiets, and sound of their laughter follows.  
"You two having fun over there?" asks a woman with blue eyes and short pink hair and a light brown uniform.  
"Oh, don't we always, Anita?" Natasha asks, laughing a bit.  
"Hey, you two over there!" yells a man standing behind Anita, with blue eyes and blond hair in a white uniform, in the direction of Yumi and Hayato.  
"If you two lovebirds are done over there…" The man pauses a moment, then smiles mischievously, "or are you both just warming up?"  
"Can it, David!" Hayato yells back. Anita, Natasha and Goliate just smile and shake their heads. They weren't going to get into this one.  
Suddenly, a man with amber-colored eyes and long green hair, walks by, ignoring all that is going on around him. He wants no part of it.  
"Hey Dead," David calls out. Dead, or rather Dead End as he was called, turns to look at him.  
"What is it, David?"  
"Is something wrong?"  
"No."  
"Then lighten up. We're all friends here."  
"I know we are. I have some things to do. Catch you all later," he replies in a calm voice and walks off, leaving them all behind. This is all weird and different to him. First, Tekkaman Blade chose to spare his life, and then after the last battle where he helped the Space Knights fight off the Radam, he is asked to join. For some odd reason, he accepted maybe cause he had no other place to go. It feels weird wearing a Space Knight uniform after all these years of saying he would die before wearing on. He doesn't really mind it, it's just when the rest of the team is together that he feels out of place. He can't believe that they would really accept him after all he has done to them. He did try to kill them after all but they chose to help him and make him their friend. A friend. What did it mean to be a friend? He really didn't know. He felt sort of awkward around them. He didn't know how to respond to them, it feels strange trying to be friends with the people you once tried to kill.  
Dead just walk around the Command Center, for he has nothing better to do. He really didn't have to do anything. He just makes that up so he can leave. Personally, he likes being alone most of the time, and even though he has made "friends" here, he wants to keep it that way.  
  
***************************  
  
On the other side of the Command Center, the Chief walks down a desolate corridor and stops at what seems a dead end. Suddenly, the wall opens, revealing it to be a door. She walks inside a dark room. There sitting at a desk is a man in dark glasses and with black hair, wearing a black Space Knight jacket. It indicates he is high in command, actually he is her second-in-command, but when it comes to major decisions, which is mostly concerned with the tekkamen, he usually makes the final decision. He is known to everyone as the Savior of Humanity. His name is D-boy, otherwise know as the one and only Tekkaman Blade.  
"Ness," the Chief says, speaking a name she only says when it's only the two of them around. His real name is Ness Carter, but is still called D-boy, short for Dangerous Boy, the nickname given by a past fellow Space Knight by the name of Ringo Richards, when they, including Ness himself, didn't know who he was.  
Ness looks up and smiles, not able to help himself. He had been thinking about her all day and now she is here in front of him, Star Summers, the woman he loves.  
"Yes, what is it, Star?" he asks softly, a warm tone in his voice.  
"I have brought the latest on Radam advancement," she says, her voice a bit shaky. She had just looked at the reports they have so far and it wasn't good.  
He looks at her and his look grows concerned and worried. He notices her voice, she's scared and that wasn't good. Ness stands up out of his seat, and walks around his desk to Star and she hands over the reports they have so far on the Radam advancement.  
His eyes widen as he reads it over. "No, this couldn't be," he thinks, "an invasion." Star reads the look on Ness' face and knows what he's thinking.  
"I don't think it's an invasion..," she quietly says as he looks into her green eyes, "it's 'the' invasion."  
He slowly takes off his glasses revealing those green eyes that Star loved looking into. Star is shaking all over. She's scared, not only because of what's going to happen, because of also of the other things that she hadn't told Ness of. Things she is scared to tell. Ness becomes really worried; he has never seen her like this.  
"Star..?" He asks quietly, drifting off, his eyes asking her what's wrong.  
The tears start to well up in her eyes. How could she tell him? How could she tell him of the changes she is going through? Something is happening to her and she doesn't know what it is. She had experienced pain often, but did her best to cover it up, only letting it show when she was alone, and then they came. The voices in her head, telling her to help them, to save them and then one voice in particular telling her that it was time.  
Time for what…? What was it time for? Time to… She didn't want to think about it. She is scared and confused. How could she tell him that something is wrong, that maybe she's losing her mind? And the news of the invasion didn't help her any. She is buckling…buckling under the pressure. Or is it something else?  
"Oh Ness!" she cries out and rushes towards him, burying her head in his chest, crying uncontrollable. He is startled by it, but quickly wraps his arms around her, trying to comfort her the best he can. He holds her close to him, softly rocking her side to side.  
"Shhh…it's okay…Star…it's okay," he whispers to her, "calm down baby...everything will be fine."  
At least he hopes it will. 


	2. The Voices

"The Awakening"  
Written by: Chief Aki  
E-mail: chiefaki@hotmail.com  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Disclaimer: All respectful characters go to their creators…all other characters are owned by me, and may not be used without my permission. No money is being made here.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Part II: The Voices  
  
****************************  
  
It's been a week since the news of the upcoming invasion had reached Yumi's ears. She tosses and turns in her bed, trying to sleep, thinking about it. When were they coming? Is this it? Can we possibly win?  
She sits up in her bed and sighs to herself, knowing it's no use to try to sleep. She has been tossing and turning for hours.  
"It is strange though," she thinks out loud to herself, "Why would the Radam just stop all of a sudden?"  
The news had been delivered by D-boy earlier that day.  
"For some odd reason the Radam fleet has stopped just outside our solar system. We are trying to figure out why they would stop their sudden advancement of their fleet. But that doesn't mean we will let our guard down. We shall be on tactical alert until further notice. That is all. Dismissed." D-boy says to them all, a tone in his voice as if something else is on his mind than the Radam fleet. Something more important.  
"What could be more important than the Radam fleet heading towards Earth?" Yumi asks herself, "What is eating at him? And what's wrong with the Chief? She's been acting strange lately."  
Not only has Yumi noticed it, but everyone else as well, especially Mac and D-boy. She seems more distant than all of them. She is quieter than usual and she doesn't look well. She looked quite sick today and for the past week, D-boy has been briefing them on the situation rather than the Chief, she just sits there and seems to watch.  
"Well, there's no use thinking about it-you really can't do anything," Yumi says, laying back down, trying to get some kind of sleep.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Star wakes up with a start, nearly falling off her bed. Most of the time, she sleeps in Ness' quarters, which he doesn't mind. But right now, she doesn't want him to be near her. She doesn't want him to know.  
"Oh god…," she says, pain evident in her voice and eyes, "it's starting again."  
Star gets out of bed, but quickly falls to her knees and doubles over in pain. She grits her teeth; trying to hold in the scream she wants to let loose. The pain worsens; she can feel it throughout her whole body. "It's getting worse," she thinks to herself, the pain feeling like she's being torn to pieces. Finally she can't take it anymore, and let's out an agonizing scream, before totally collapsing on the floor.  
It is a moment before she can recover; slowly standing up, breathing hard and then they start-the voices in her head that have been haunting her, driving her to the point of insanity.  
"Help me…please help me."  
"How? Who are you?" Star asks in her mind.  
"Save us…save us…only you can free us," says another voice.  
"But…but I don't know how…I don't even know who or what you are…how?" she says desperately to them. She wants them to stop…oh how she wants the voices to stops. Suddenly, there is nothing but quiet. Then, as if somebody turns off a light and turns it back on again, they come back. There are so many voices in her head, screaming in agony, asking her to help them, to save them, that she is different from the others, that it is time.  
Star holds her head, shutting her eyes tightly, tears streaming from them, "Stop it…stop it…it hurts…," she whispers.  
"Save us…help us…you're the one…child…it's time…"  
Over and over in her head, they keep repeating themselves.  
"Stop it!!" she yells, but they keep on their relentless chanting.  
"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!" she screams at the top of her lungs. She can feel it now; the pain is coming back, running through her body, worse that it's ever been.  
Meanwhile, Ness is walking down the corridor towards Star's quarters. He's very worried about her. "Star, what is wrong?" he thinks to himself, "What is going on?" Suddenly, Star's scream jars him from his thoughts. He can't hear what she is screaming, but he knows it is her. He runs towards her quarter, his worry now pure fear.  
"Star!!" he yells as he reaches the locked door. He pulls out his key card, which is unable to unlock any door, and slides it through the slot. The door opens just in time for Ness to see Star scream in agony, then pass out, falling into a heap on the floor. Ness rushes over to her prone form lying on the floor. He gently takes her in his arms, holding her close to him for a couple moments, before standing up with her still in his arms. He runs out of her quarters straight for med bay, more scared than he ever has been in his life.  
  
***********************************************  
  
"My lord," says a womanly voice under a dark robe, appearing as if from nowhere in a dimly lit room.  
"Yes," speaks a masculine voice from the dark figure in front of the person.  
"I believe we have found the child."  
"You have?"  
"Yes, but there is a problem."  
"What is that?"  
"The child is in grave danger. I believe that 'they' are also on to the child."  
"Which means that there isn't much time."  
"Precisely," says a voice as another dark figure appears, "Father, and there is something else."  
"What is it, my daughter?"  
"The child, something is wrong? I believe the other powers that child has had interfered somehow."  
"What does that mean?" says the other feminine voice.  
"Father," the other voice speaks, ignoring the second voice.  
"Speak my daughter."  
"The child is dying." 


	3. Taken

"The Awakening"  
Written by: Chief Aki  
E-mail: chiefaki@hotmail.com   
  
*************************************  
  
Disclaimer(the crap for lawyers): All respectful characters are owned by their creators. All other characters are the sole property of me and may not be used without my permission. No money is being made here.  
  
******************************************  
  
Part III: Taken  
  
********************************************  
  
"Are you sure?" says the dark figure, looking at the other that is apparently his daughter.  
"Yes, but there's still a chance we can still save the child."  
"How?"  
"We put the child through the process."  
"But I thought the child already went through it?"  
"Yes, that is true, but it wasn't completed, there was an accident. I believe that is the cause of the problem. But put the child back through it, and the child shall live."  
"Go then, my daughter, get the child; it is vital that the child survives. If the child lives, so do all sentient beings."  
"Yes, Father," the figure turns to leave, then stops, turning back to look at her father, "I have another question."  
"Yes, what is it?"  
"The others that are chosen for the process, I shall bring them as well?"  
"Yes."  
"May I ask more?"  
"You shall."  
"I have talked with some of them, they have friends who are in acquaintance of the child. Two of them have powers they have yet to learn of and control. I would like them to be taken and taught how to use those powers. There are two more of this group with the child that I would think would be fine for the process, if it's allowed."  
"Yes, the more we have, the better the chance of survival of the universe. Do as you wish, my daughter."  
"Thank you, Father."  
"Now go, time is of the essence."  
"At once, Father, " his child says and she disappears.  
"It shall be soon..," the dark figure says.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile, across the solar system, those very words were uttered by another dark figure in the bowels of the Radam flagship.  
"But, my husband, why send troops secretly?" asks woman appearing with red eyes and blue hair, wearing a black dress.  
"My dear wife, those troops will reveal the child, and stir up a secret weapon, that the human race made on accident; that accident shall be their downfall, besides they have a traitor in their midst, some of their own have secretly betrayed them," the dark figure says.  
"you mean the man by the name of Pablochiva," says his wife.  
"Yes," he created something horrible," the figure says, "I have sent one of our sorceresses, Concordia, to awaken it. It is called Project Genesis Angel."  
"Project Genesis Angel," she says echoing her husband's words.  
The figure laughs a sadistic laugh, "They are fools, do they know not what she is? When Concordia awakens Genesis Angel from her slumber, she will…" he stops in midsentence, sensing something..  
His wife senses something as well, but she isn't sure what it is, "Golbez, what is that?"  
Golbez growls, "We must hurry, I feel my brother is awakening. If that's true then the child must be claimed quickly."  
"Who is this child?"  
"Why, the child is our niece's daughter, Athena, come here at once!" Golbez calls out into the darkness.  
Within moments, a young woman with long green hair, dressed completely in black, appears and kneels before him.  
"Go at once to Earth, Athena," Golbez says to the kneeling woman.  
"I don't mean to question your order, Master Golbez, but why? Did Concordia fail like she always does?" Athena asks, lifting her head to look at him, opening her eyes, revealing their blue color.  
"No, Concordia is actually very close to freeing Project Genesis Angel. I have a more important mission for you. I believe my brother is starting to awaken, and that he may be searching for the child."  
"The child?" Athena asks astounded. She has heard about the child. No one knows who the child is, but the child seems to be very important to Golbez and not it seems to his twin brother, Cecil, too.  
"What is the importance of this child?" she asks herself in her thoughts.  
"Yes, we believe that Cecil may be looking for the child. We want you to go find the child, and bring her here, destroying whoever comes in your way," Golbez's wife says, speaking up.  
"As you wish, Master Golbez, Queen Acacia," and with that, Athena disappears to start her mission on Earth  
  
*************************************************************  
  
A young man walks inside the Space Knight Command Center. He brushes a strand of his wavy blond hair from his face; his blue eyes search out, searching out for someone he hasn't seen in so long. He thinks back to the conversation he had earlier.  
Suddenly, a dark figure appears in front of him, 'Mister Young, I have something for you to do."  
He kneels down, in front of the figure, "What is it?"  
"You know you have been selected for the process, but first you must go to the Space Knight Command Center, and bring back two of the Amazon sorceresses. You may also take people along with you to capture the two young men that have been selected for the process. I will accompany you, for I shall take care of the child."  
"The child!? You have found the child!?"  
"Yes, but it is vital that I take care of the child, and me alone, just as you should take care of the Amazon sorceresses. I want you to train them to use their power."  
"Why?" he had asked.  
"Because they don't know of their powers yet, and after all, aren't you the son of Fiala Young, one of the five great Amazon sorceresses? For all of you, it shall be a reunion, am I right?"  
He nods and leaves for the Command Center. Now he is there and knows what he has to do.  
He walks down the corridors, looking and looking. Somehow he feels at home. Maybe it is because his mother's brother, his uncle, is Commander Jamieson. He feels that being in here somehow, he is closer to him, although his uncle is long gone.  
The man walks by the medical bay only to see a bunch of Space Knights running in. Among the group are the two women he is looking for, Natasha Pablochiva and Yumi Francois.  
As he sneaks into the med bay fairly unnoticed, he watches as they go to a man sitting by a woman's bedside.  
"She seems awfully familiar, like I've seen her before," he says to himself, looking at the woman in the bed, then shakes his head, "Nah, that's not possible, I don't even know who she is."  
Suddenly, Star stirs from her unconsciousness, and looks around only to see D-boy and the others. She tries to sit up, but D-boy will not let her, and makes her lay back down. Star looks into his eyes, and she can see some traces of fear left in him.  
"What happened?" she asks softly , knowing clearly what happened, but wanting to know how much of it D-boy saw.  
"Take it easy, Star, you passed out and were lying unconscious on the floor, I brought you to med bay, "D-boy answers quietly.  
Meanwhile, Natasha is looking around and notices the man watching them. "Who is that?" she asks herself. The man sees her and leaves. She leaves the group, and walks out of the medical bay, following the young man. He manages to keep quite a distance between them, but is still in her sights. Natasha, for some reason, is very attracted to this man. It isn't that she thinks he is fine, but for some reason she feels so close to him-as if they share something in common.  
While Natasha is following her mysterious man, back in the med bay, Yumi notices that Natasha is gone and walks outside into the corridor to see where she went. She looks to her right and see nothing, then turns her head to the left and see Natasha as she rounds the corner.  
"Natasha!!" Yumi calls out, running down the corridor to catch up with her, "Natasha, wait, where are you going !?"  
Natasha turns slightly when Yumi calls her name, but turns around only to find the man she was following is gone.  
"Where'd he go?" she says looking around, then notices a door just closing, "He must have went outside."  
She quickly goes to the door, and runs outside. She sees the young man standing at one of the piers looking out at the ocean. She slowly walks over to him and stands there, waiting for the man to turn around. In a few moments, Yumi runs outside, and catches up to them both.  
"hey, Natasha, oh," Yumi says as she notices the man. He turns around, looking at them with his blue eyes.  
"Do I know you?" Yumi and Natasha ask him at the same time.  
Suddenly a blue glow emanates from them both. Natasha reaches up and grabs the necklace around her neck. It has a gold chain, with the glow radiating from a big blue stone. Yumi reaches up as well, revealing a necklace exactly the same as Natasha'. They look at each other a bit confused.  
"Where did you get your necklace?" Natasha asks Yumi.  
"I got mine from my mother. What about yours?" Yumi asks looking at Natasha.  
"My mother, but why?"  
All of a sudden, another blue glow flashes, and the man holds out his hand, in it, is another necklace exactly like theirs.  
"But how?" they both ask him.  
"We're different yet we're all the same, especially us. Don't ever forget that," he says quietly.  
Then, without notice, he rushes toward Natasha, flip jumping behind her with a speed that no one had ever seen out of a human being; hitting her in the pressure point on her neck before she can do anything, and she falls to the ground in a crumpled heap, unconscious. He looks back only to see Yumi screaming at the top of her lungs, heading back towards the building. He jumps up into the air and disappear, then the next minute he reappears, landing in front of Yumi. Yumi steps back, terrified.  
"What are you!?" Yumi yells, fear evident in her voice.  
"Why, Yumi, I'm just like you," he answer calmly, walking casually towards her.  
Yumi can't move, she's frozen in fear. Within seconds, the young man is holding the limp form of Yumi in his arms. He raises one of his arms, looking at his wrist communicator, which looks more like a watch.  
"Kalkin," he says talking into the communicator.  
Suddenly, a man's face appears on what would be the "face" of the communicator.  
"What is it?" Kalkin asks to the man.  
"We're ready for pick up," he says to Kalkin.  
"Roger," Kalkin says, his face disappearing.  
The young man turns to look behind him, as if waiting for something.  
"Atlas," he calls out into the early morning.  
Atlas appears out of the darkness. He is huge, six foot four and muscular with copper eyes and short green hair; he is a force to be reckoned with. But, he obediently he obeys the man in front of him. In fact, he is very afraid of him. He knows that his leader could kill him before he could even make a move, and because of this, he knows his place.  
"Yes," he replies in a subservient matter.  
"Grab Natasha. We're leaving. Your little brother is already on his way to get us. There we will wait for the others. It won't take them that long to complete their task," the man says sternly, walking away with Yumi in his arms.  
Atlas walks to Natasha, and picks her up as if she is a grain of sand, and follows his leader.  
Both of the men turn to hear shouts in the distance, then the alarms go off. They hadn't noticed an unsuspecting Space Knight on the balcony, seeing everything and sounding the alarm.  
"Damn, let's go," the man says running, Atlas behind him.  
"Yumi!" says a young man's voice, and in that second, Hayato's form has come into view.  
Hayato had gone looking for Yumi earlier, and had stepped outside to see if she was there. Then he hears Yumi's scream and goes running in that direction. Hayato runs faster, seeing Yumi unconscious in the man's arms. Suddenly, Goliate appears, following Hayato, both of them trying to catch up with the young man and Atlas. The blonde man stops running and turns around, looking at them as they run to catch up. Then, he senses them.  
"Sybil, Surya!" he yells out into the palely lit morning.  
Suddenly, two women appear, one with purple eyes and long orange hair, the other exactly like the first except with blue hair.  
"Well, well, well, we didn't have to go to them, they came to us instead, didn't they sister?" asks the one with the orange hair.  
"Ready Sybil?" asks the one with the blue hair, obviously Surya.  
Sybil nods then looks at the two men approaching them. Surya and Sybil stand there nonchalantly until Hayato and Goliate get closer to them, while their leader and Atlas make their escape with Natasha and Yumi. Suddenly, an explosion rips through the Command Center. All four of them looking in the direction of the explosion.  
"What was that!?" yells Hayato.  
"Who the heck is that!?" Goliate states, pointing at a figure floating in mid-air.  
Surya looks closely at the figure, the blue eyes, the green hair, look all too familiar.  
"Athena," Surya says, hatred evident in her voice.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Mac rushes into the medical bay where D-boy is sitting with Star, surprising them by the sudden attack.  
"D-boy, we've got a problem, not only have we got intruders, we've got Radam," Mac says.  
D-boy looks down at Star, knowing very well that she would try to get out and fight, even in her condition, "Stay here, I'll take care of this. You got that?"  
D-boy rushes out before Star can protest and she looks over at Mac.  
"Don't worry, he'll be all right. It's better this way, lass," Mac says before leaving as well.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Meanwhile, Athena laughs evilly. Suddenly there are Radam tekkamen and spider crabs by her side. She looks down at the Command Center as if it is easy prey.  
"Attack!" she yells.  
Sybil looks over at Surya as the Radam begin their attack, then back at Hayato and Goliate, "Surya, we mustn't forget our mission!"  
Surya looks at her and nods, as Hayato and Goliate look at them confused. The last thing they see is Surya and Sybil jumping into the air, straight at them. Surya lands a kick to Goliate's chest then kicks him in the head with her other foot, knocking him unconscious. Sybil lands a roundhouse kick on Hayato in mid-air, causing him to flip sideways to the ground swiftly. Surya and Sybil look down at the unconscious figures.  
"Hisoka! Kala! Ashur! Hiroshi! Grab them!" Surya yells.  
"Mission complete! Let's blow this Popsicle stand!" yells Sybil, sounding happy.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Meanwhile, Tekkaman Summer and Tekkaman Dead are fighting off the Radam forces. Anita, being the only pilot to be found, couldn't join them in battle. They can't get the Beta up into the air to help. She is ordered to stay and help evacuate the people who are too close to the battle. Summer t throws the bow part of his lance like a boomerang, and it slices through their enemies like a knife through butter. He attacks a nearby spider crab with his dagger-like lance, flipping in mid-air and landing on its back, stabbing it on the top of the head, and jumping off before it explodes. The bow comes flying back at him, and he catches it, uniting the bow and lance as one. Dead charges at his enemy, slicing the spider crabs in half with his sword. He whirls around just as a tekkaman tries to surprise him, and quickly and effortlessly swings at the Radam tekkaman, beheading it.  
"Where are Vesna and Hiver?" Summer asks.  
"I have no idea, but I'm more worried about that woman," Dead replies mentioning Athena, who's still floating in mid-air, looking nonchalant as ever, watching the battle.  
"Yeah, she looks like one crazy broad."  
"Summer! Behind you!" Dead yells, as Summer whirls around to see a tekkaman right behind him, raising its weapon to kill.  
Suddenly, a green streak of light appears, and destroys the tekkaman and weaves into the Radam forces, killing hundreds of spider crabs and tekkamen instantly. A brilliant light spreads across the sky, shining brilliantly like a supernova. As it dissipates, it reveals the familiar form of Tekkaman Blade.  
"Thanks, Blade," Summer says.  
Blade nods and turns his attention back to the Radam forces, flying towards the nearest one, digging his lance in deep, slicing through it. His eyes flash green through his opaque mask, and he turns into a green streak of light once more, tearing through the Radam forces. Summer and Dead decide at that moment to turn their attention to Athena, who's watching Blade fight.  
"So, he's the almighty champion of Earth," Athena says, thinking out loud, then notices Summer and Dead charging at her, "Fools."  
Her blue eyes flash from blue to red and Summer and Dead going flying backwards, spinning in circles. Dead and Summer use their thrusters to stabilize themselves, eyeing their opponent, as she laughs maniacally at them.  
"Such fools; now hand over the child!" Athena yells at them..  
"Child??" Dead says, looking at her puzzled.  
"Oh, what the hell is she babbling about?" Summer asks, "We don't know what you're talking about you old hag!"  
Athena growls at them, "Old hag!? I'm only twenty-four, you petty excuse for walking mechanized piece of trash! And don't forget it!"  
"Great, you just had to go and make her mad, didn't you?" Dead asks a bit upset at David.  
Her eyes light up a fiery red and her green hair flies up in the air. She spins around, gathering energy in the palm of her hand.  
"This is what you get for messing with a Radam sorceress," Athena yells angrily, "Star Blast!"  
She hurls the energy at Summer and Dead, who are surprised about all of this, and hits them hard. It takes off pieces of their armor, and they hurtle into the ground; each of them making a small crater.  
"Owwww," David winces, "That's PMS."  
Blade, who's finishing off the Radam, turns and looks at the discharge of the energy, and sees Dead and Summer crash into the ground below. Suddenly, a crystal begins to glow on the bracelet of Athena's wrist, and she looks down at it in surprise.  
"The indicator is glowing, that means the child is near here," says Athena before she disappears.  
"What the hell?" Blade asks himself, waiting to see where the blast came from.  
When everything settles, no one could be seen. Who ever released the blast is gone.  
  
**************************************************  
  
While the battle outside is taking place, Star gets out of her hospital bed, exits the medical bay, and starts making her way down the corridors. She is heading outside. Why? Even she doesn't know, but she fells something is calling her, and she has to follow. She looks around and sees no on e. She continues to walk slowly down the corridors, stopping at the door that leads into the outside world. Star opens the door and watches the battle between Summer, Dead and Athena.  
"Come here, my child."  
"What is that!?" Star asks, looking around confused, "Did I just hear a voice in my head?"  
"Over here, this way."  
Star walks out, letting the door close behind her as she walks in the direction she feels the voice is coming from, away from the battle. She continues walking until she reaches a pier on the other side of the base. She looks around, then gasps, and takes a step back as a dark figure appears before her.  
"It is all right, my child," says the voice, obviously belong to a woman.  
"Who are you?" Star asks the figure, remembering this is one of the many voices she has heard before.  
"It doesn't matter at this moment, you," the woman stops in midsentence, sensing something, "Athena."  
"Who?"  
Star doesn't get an answer, for suddenly it seems as if the figure's robe came to life. Wisps of it reach out and grab her wrists, then her ankles, pulling her forward.  
"Wha!? Somebody help!?" yells Star, though it is to no use since no one is around to help.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Blade is helping Dead and Summer up, when he looks around. He all of sudden, has a sick feeling in his stomach. Something is wrong, terribly wrong.  
"What is it, Blade?" Dead asks uneasily, noticing Blade's behavior, while Summer is muttering that he needs some aspirin.  
  
**********************************************  
  
The black wisps wrap around her waist and neck. She struggles to pull it off, fighting every inch as the figure draws her closer to itself. Even so, she manages to choke out a scream.  
"Ness!" she screams in horror, and more so, desperation, before she is enveloped by the figure, disappearing into the mass of darkness.  
  
************************************************  
  
Blade's crystal on the helmet of his armor flashes, "Star!"  
Without a moment's hesitation, he takes off and tears through the sky, knowing she's in trouble somehow. He silently curses himself for letting down his guard so easily.  
  
*************************************************  
  
At that moment, on the other side of the base, Athena appears. But before she can do anything, however, the figure that had enveloped Star sent a blast at her. Athena is able to erect a shield of protection around her, but flies backward, landing hard on the ground. She growls as she watches the figure disappear, and the indicator stops glowing.  
"Damn! They have the child. Master Golbez is going to let me have it now." Athena says to herself, disappearing.  
  
************************************************  
  
Blade flies all over the base looking for Star, but there's no sign of her on the outside. He hopes she is still in the medical bay and that all these feelings are false, but for some reason, he starts to feel sicker to his stomach.  
"Ness, calm down. She's probably all right, you worry too much," he says to himself as he turns to head back to the launch bay.  
He lands and notices that David and Dead End have already untransformed. Dead's shaking his head and David's popping aspirin in his mouth. It is then, he notices that Yumi and Natasha aren't there and they hadn't been in battle either, as he retransforms. He would get to them later. Foremost on his mind is Star. He runs into the medical wing of the Command Center as fast as he can. When he arrives, Star isn't there; his worry now turns to pure fear. A fear of life without her, the fear of him failing her, failing to save her, failing to protect her.  
"Star, Star, where are you…please…oh please be all right," he thinks to himself.  
"All Space Knight officers report to the control room immediately!" Mac's voice booms over the intercom.  
D-boy runs to the control room and sees Anita, David, and Dead End already there, but no sign of Star.  
"What's wrong Mac?" D-boy asks calmly trying to cover up the worry inside, as he looks up at the older man, who so many years ago, when he first joined, took him under his wing.  
Mac looks at D-boy, knowing that somehow he knows, and shakes his head, "We're in bad shape. We haven't been able to find the intruders."  
D-boy looks around at the group, "Where's Natasha and Yumi? They weren't in battle, and Hayato and Goliate?"  
Mac looks down, "Yumi and Natasha have been taken; some girl saw two men drag them off unconscious."  
David and Anita looks at him, "What?"  
Mac nods, "Yes, and it seems Hayato and Goliate have been as well."  
Anita and David just look at each other, then Mac looks over at D-boy solemnly. He knows by the look in D-boy's eyes that he has suspicions about Star; he can see the worry and fear in the younger man's green eyes. Mac's eyes sadden, as he know he must confirm it to him; the man who has been like a son to him all these years. D-boy gazes into his "father's" eyes and somehow knows what the old man is going to say. His worst fears confirmed.  
"What is it, Mac?" D-boy asks sternly as he can, trying to maintain his composure around his subordinate officers.  
"I have people looking all over the base for her Commodore; it seems they've taken the Chief as well."  
D-boy looks at eh Chief of Engineers and nods in solemn repose. He silently steps back from the main group and lowers his head, feeling a sudden emptiness swell upon and through him, like it has so many years ago in the beginning. When he had fallen down through the skies, a boy who knew nothing of his past.  
"I wonder why the Radam suddenly decided to show up? It seemed kind of odd, the intruders and the Radam, them showing up right after each other."  
David nods, "And that woman too."  
"Right, Dead replies.  
"What woman?" Mac asks, looking at them both.  
David starts to tell everyone there about Athena and what had happened. D-boy pays some attention, but draws himself away, like he had in his younger years. A man who was alone, even among his Space Knight comrades. Except for one, the maiden originally born with emerald eyes and sapphire hair, how she made him feel safe and at peace even among the violence.  
"What do I do now? Does it matter?" he thinks as David drags on.  
"You're useless Ness…you couldn't even save her….she's gone."  
"Star." 


	4. Shattered

"The Awakening"  
Written by: Chief Aki  
E-mail: chiefaki@hotmail.com  
  
***********************************  
  
Disclaimer: All respectful characters belong to their creators. All other characters are the sole property of me and may not be used without my permission. No money is being made here.  
  
************************************  
  
Part IV: Shattered  
  
***********************************  
  
It's been weeks since the battle at the Command Center. Weeks of worrying for Ness. He didn't know where to start looking. The people that had abducted Star and the others have left no traces. He feels utterly useless.  
  
***********************************  
  
Somewhere on the other side of the planet, two familiar figures are practicing combat with each other. One is a red head, the other blonde. The blonde girl seems a bit younger than the red-haired girl but she is much better in combat.  
"All right, Natasha, Yumi, that's enough," says a man's voice.  
Natasha and Yumi stop to look at the blonde man who had kidnapped them weeks before. He is known as Mr. Young. They don't know his first name and he hasn't cared to share it with them. He's a strong soldier. And like them, he is a child of an Amazon sorceress; there had been five sorceresses previously. They both remember when they entered the city, the Amazon capitol, Sirene City. At first, it had seemed that they were in the middle of nowhere, then the air seemed distorted for a moment and a huge technological city appeared before them, yet very in tune with nature, indicated by the various gardens and trees and plant life throughout the city. They found out later that they city had been cloaked over by a shield. The five guardian statues stand at the doorway to the city as if protecting it from harm. The five statues of the last generation of sorceresses, the greatest ones to ever live since the beginning of the nation itself. In the middle of the city, there is a giant statue of the first queen of the new Amazon nation, Medea. She looks like a great warrior. The palace seemed to rest more in the mountain than on it. Various terraces cascade down the mountain to the city below. It seems like a hidden paradise.  
They had walked into the palace and it was huge. It was there; they saw the picture of the last generation of Amazon sorceresses. Jocasta Leonhart had been a beautiful blue-eyed woman with long black hair; she had been the Amazon queen and was the descendent of the first queen, Medea. Fiala Young was a woman with blue eyes and shoulder-length blonde hair. They learned she was the half-sister of Commander Jamieson and Mr. Young was her son. Jacobi Highwind was a blue-eyed blonde who wore her hair up in a braided ponytail. Her younger sister Ottavia Francois, a blonde woman with hair that fell a bit past her shoulder, except for her hair in the back, up in pigtails, with crystal-clear blue-green eyes which makes Yumi a nearly exact copy of her mother. Natasha looks like her mother, Takara; both have the blue eyes and long hair, but Takara wore her hair in a half-ponytail with a blue bow, the back flowing freely in the wind (as seen from the picture) two tendrils on either side of her face.  
Ottavia had been killed in the attack ten years ago, when Blade had saved Yumi's life. Takara and the others had more tragic deaths. Natasha had been ashamed of it, but she admits why her and her father never get along. He never thought she was there, but she had been hiding. Her father murdered her own mother before her eyes. Why? For reasons she does not know to this day. He has gotten away with that and so many other things. She remembers very clearly what happened that day.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Takara, seven months pregnant, was sitting in a rocking chair with her young daughter, who looked like a miniature copy of herself, a young Natasha. The young girl put her hand on her mother's stomach, feeling the younger sibling inside her mother kick. Suddenly, outside of the room, they hear voices; Takara got a scared look on her face.  
"He knows," Takara said softly as she picked up Natasha and rushed over to the closet.  
"What's going on mommy?" a young Natasha asked.  
"Shhh…everything will be fine baby," she said to Natasha as she opened up the closet and felt along the back wall. Out of nowhere a passageway was revealed, small enough for a tiny person to fit through. If Takara wasn't pregnant, she could have fit through easily and could have escaped with Natasha, but it was too late for anything now. She had to save Natasha. She knelt down taking off her amulet, and put it on Natasha. The girl looked at it with awe. That was the amulet, the amulet that had been passed down through generations in Takara's family. It was the mark of an Amazon sorceress, on of Siren's children. She looked down the passageway in which her daughter had to climb through; if Adonis caught Natasha here…  
"Natasha, go through the passageway, don't come back you hear me…stay away from this room," Takara said to her daughter.  
"But…why Mommy…I…" Natasha said hesitating, not wanting to leave her mother.  
"Go on baby, I love you…" Takara said softly, kissing her daughter on the forehead. She knew this would be the last time she would see her dear child.  
Natasha nodded and hugged her mother, "Bye, Mommy."  
"Bye, my little Tasha," Takara said, hugging her close.  
Natasha reluctantly got into the corridor and started crawling down it. Takara closed it behind her, and thanked herself that she had it secretly installed it behind Adonis' back. She walked out of the closet, and closed the door behind her, awaiting her prevailing destiny. As Natasha continued crawling down the corridor, she could hear voices, angry voices-one specifically her father's.  
"Well, Takara, I never knew you were such a traitor. I trusted you," Pablochiva said, a nonchalant tone in his voice.  
"Traitor!?" Takara answered, her voice raised in protest, "Of all people, you calling me a traitor after what you've done to me and Natasha! You betrayed us, Adonis, don't you ever…ever call me a traitor! You deceived me, Adonis. How could you say you loved me when…"  
"Shut up, Takara," Adonis interrupted, "Where's Natasha?"  
"I don't know, I haven't seen here," Takara lied.  
"Good," he said flatly.  
"Good??" she asked suspiciously, Takara didn't like how he had said that, she was afraid of what might happen to her daughter, "What are you going to do to Natasha? If you even…"  
"I won't do anything to her, yet…" Adonis replied, a bit of malice in his voice; Natasha, who heard it down the corridor, froze at her father's words, "…unless I have to."  
"You wouldn't…" Takara said horrified, "You monster! How can you not care about your own children!"  
"Child," Adonis said, knowing she was thinking about the child inside, "Takara, child. Don't worry. I'll learn to love Natasha as she will learn to love me, if she obeys."  
"You bastard!" Takara yelled, hatred evident in her voice, "You'll never get away with this."  
"Oh," Adonis said evilly, "but I already have."  
Natasha's whole body froze up as she heard bullets rip through the air, followed by her mother's scream. Seconds later, a large thump was heard, as her mother's body hit the floor. She sat there, and clutched her mother's amulet tightly, tears flowing from her eyes.  
"Goodbye Mommy. Goodbye Natesa," Natasha whispered softly, "I'll love you both always."  
She continued crawling out the corridor and ran away from that awful place for awhile, hiding in her own little spot. Later, somebody was sent to search for her and brought her back. She looked at her father's face as he tried to appear sad.  
"Natasha, I'm sorry, I have something awful to tell you," he said, playing the part of the heartbroken man, "Your mother's dead. We believe that someone was out for me and got her instead."  
Hearing the lame excuse her father had given her for her mother's death, Natasha cried out once more. She wanted to yell at him, scream at him, ask how could he do that to her. But she couldn't. Hearing the words he had said to her mother made her think better. She would obey him for the time being so she could live, like her mother had wanted her to. The day would come when he would pay for what he did to them all.   
Natasha cried the whole night. Not only for her mother, but also for the loss of an illusion she had for her father and the lost life of an innocent, her own sister. She cried for the loss of her own innocent childhood, that had know nothing of pain, and for herself, and for the living hell she would endure for the next eleven years.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Natasha closes her eyes, remembering it very clearly. She has learned that he had not only killed her mother, but he had also managed to kill Fiala, Jacobi, and Jocasta. After Jocasta's death, the only heir to the throne, Andrea, was just three years old. So until the time was right for Andrea to rule, Jacobi's daughter took over as the queen. In the end, Andrea and her older brother Adam both had been murdered as well. The only survivor of the Leonhart family is the eldest son. Until he settles down and has a family, and more preferably a daughter, Jacobi's daughter still acts as the Queen of the Amazons. Since Yumi is her cousin, Yumi is now the Amazon Princess. Fiala also had a daughter, Clio, but she was killed off by the military. Everyone says this is the reason for Mr. Young's coldness.  
"Natasha?" Yumi asks, looking at her friend, "Are you all right?"  
Natasha opens her eyes, interrupted in her thought by Yumi's voice.  
"Yes, I'm fine Yumi," Natasha replies to her softly.  
"Princess Yumi, come with me. The Queen wishes to see you," Mr. Young says, interrupting them both, looking at the younger woman with his blue eyes.  
Yumi nods, then looks at Natasha, before she follows him to see her cousin.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Back at the Command Center, D-boy is sitting as his desk, rubbing his temples. He feels frustrated, and angry with himself. He hasn't slept much in the past weeks and hasn't come one step closer to finding her. Every trail they follow leads to a dead end.  
"What am I missing?" he asks himself out loud.  
"Sleep, it looks like," D-boy raises his head to see that Mac is standing there.  
"Yeah, but I won't be able to sleep until I have her with me and I know that she's safe-until I can actually hold her with my own arms," D-boy answers looking at Mac, "I try and all I do is toss and turn or have a restless sleep. I've failed her, haven't I?"  
"You haven't failed her, D-boy. How were you supposed to know this was going to happen?" Mac asks him.  
"But…still…" D-boy says quietly, "I should have never left her side, then she'd be here with me. Without her, I don't know what to do Mac. I feel so lost."  
Mac lays his hand on D-boy's shoulder, "Hang on, lad. We'll find her."  
  
********************************************  
  
"At last, we've found her," says a young blonde woman with blue eyes.  
She slowly walks up to a giant status tube filled with a green liquid. Inside the tube is something that looks somewhat human. A young woman is sleeping inside of it. A woman forever changed. Her forearms are a bluish color; her fingers are long and now look like claws. She has five slender tails that when close together almost look like one, each end razor sharp. Her body is a bit grayish in color. She has pitch-black angel wings and long blonde hair. On the top of the tube in bold lettering is GENESIS ANGEL. She is sleeping inside, dreaming of memories of long ago. The reports officially state that she died ten years ago in a Radam attack, only to be rebuilt as a killing machine. Half-human, half-Radam, she is the symbol of a twisted experiment that Pablochiva created then locked away so many years ago-a symbol of fear. The woman smiles as suddenly the glass cracks and the liquid starts to leak out. She narrows her eyes and concentrates looking at the glass. Suddenly the glass tube shatters, spreading its contents all over the floor. The woman watches as Genesis Angel starts to wake up. Genesis starts to slowly pull herself off the floor. She then senses the woman and looks over at her, revealing her blue-green eyes.  
"Don't worry, I'm a friend," the woman says.  
"Who are you? And what do you want?" Genesis Angel asks.  
"I'm Concordia, a Radam sorceress," she answers, even though it is partly true, she is not a Radam but human. She has served under Golbez's control for many years though, and he's controlling the Radam.  
"Concordia…" Genesis Angel says slowly.  
"Well, you have two choices. You can have Pablochiva put you back in that thing or you can come with us, and join us…to destroy them all.  
Genesis Angel smiles, "I shall go with you."  
She wants no better chance to destroy them all…destroy those who would dare oppose her and the Radam. After all, she is a Radam now, even though she's retained some human traits.  
"They are fools, those humans, and now they will all pay," she thinks to herself, "Through selection the choice was made, the conception led to my evolution and now I will have liberation. I am Umi Francois no longer, I am Genesis Angel."  
Concordia starts walking away, "Come, we must now go to my master, he awaits."  
Genesis Angel slowly follows, already know who her master is, he has been with her the whole time during her sleep, and she will obey only him. Angel smiles to herself, for now there is going to be hell to pay for Pablochiva and the rest of humanity's mistake.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Back at Sirene City, the alarms go off and are followed by an explosion somewhere in the city. Yumi and Natasha run outside of the palace to see what it is.  
"What's going on?" asks Yumi, surveying the scene.  
"A single Radam sorceress has entered the city along with a few military soldiers. Take her out," Mr. Young replies.  
"Military soldiers? What are military soldiers doing with a Radam sorceress?" Natasha asks, looking at him.  
"It only means one thing," Mr. Young replies calmly. "The military has joined forces with the Radam."  
"If that's true…they've sold out Earth!" Yumi cries out, not believing what she is hearing, that a human being on this planet betrayed them to the Radam.  
Natasha clenches her fist. She knows her father is sick and twisted, but she never thought he would stoop that low. She first joined the Space Knights to correct her father's mistakes, and even if she is not with them any longer, she still has to do that. If it means going against the military to do that, and even going as far as killing her own father, she will, if it means she can save Earth and the rest of humanity. Natasha looks in the direction of the battle quickly forming between the military and the Amazon troops.  
She clenches her fist tighter in anger, "Let's go."  
Yumi looks at her and nods, and they both take off, their speed incredible. They can now jump from the roofs of building to building in seconds flat. Since the discovery of their powers, originally entrusted to their ancestors by Siren herself, they've become stronger and faster than they ever imagined in their human forms.  
"We're closing in…" Natasha says to Yumi, looking straight ahead and eyeing the battle.  
"Right," Yumi answers, "There she is."  
There the sorceress stood, a tall blue-eyed woman with orange hair. She is smiling evilly as she watches the battle on the streets below from a rooftop.  
"I'm going on ahead-start burning the city," she orders.  
"Yes, Sorceress Atalanta!" the military soldiers answer as they continue their attack.  
"Firebolt!"  
Atalanta turns as she hears Natasha's scream and dodges a giant ball of fire. She looks up at her two opponents coming straight at her.  
"Damn! I missed…guess I'll try again!" Natasha states as she looks at Atalanta.  
"Give me your best shot, little girl," Atalanta says smugly.  
Natasha jumps up into the air, and the winds pick up as she spins around. When she raises her arms in the air, the wind spins around in a circle in front of her, becoming more visible as it picks up dust, "Windblade!"  
The wind charges at Atalanta becoming a whirlwind. Atalanta crosses her arms, and looks straight at the whirlwind.  
"Barrier Circle!" Atalanta yells.  
"The shield blocks Natasha's attack and the whirlwind disappears.  
Atalanta smirks, "Nice try. Now take this! Ice spear!"  
A giant shard of ice hurtles as Natasha and Yumi, who barely get out of its way. They watch as it impales a nearby building.  
"That was too close," Yumi says.  
"Thunderbolt!" Natasha screams as a single bolt of lightning comes crashing down. Atalanta jumps out of the way.   
Yumi stands up and closes her eyes, "Tetanus Wind!"  
A vacuum shock wave goes flying at Atalanta and lands a direct hit, causing her to fly backwards. She growls as she gets up.  
"Oh…you're going to pay for that! Ice Blade!" She screams as spears of ice come flying by her.  
Yumi and Natasha try their best to dodge them but can't dodge them all; Yumi gets cut on her arm. A javelin of ice impales Natasha in her shoulder, and she lets out a scream of pain.  
"Natasha!" Yumi cries as she runs to her side, and helps her pull the shard out.  
"I'm fine…Heal," Natasha assures, casting a spell on herself, to heal the wound.  
"Cure Light," Yumi says, aiding her in her healing.  
"Arrow of Fire!" Atalanta yells, wasting now time, streams of fire head towards Yumi and Natasha,  
They both look up at the incoming fire streams, knowing they won't be able to move in time.  
"Barrier Circle."  
Yumi and Natasha look away as the streams of fire nearly reach them, only to be diverted to the side by an invisible shield. The fire disappears. Atalanta, Yumi and Natasha look up in the direction of where the voice came from.  
"Mister Young!" Yumi cries out, extremely happy.  
He has stood there, watching the battle, seeing how Natasha and Yumi's attacks weren't working on her. He knows he has to take care of Atalanta himself.  
"Lunar Light," he says calmly, raising a hand in the air, as streams of light comes winding down, and Atalanta screams as the attack hits her. After the spell is finished, Atalanta lays on the ground bleeding all over, looking extremely trashed. They watch as she slowly struggles to get up and looks at them all.  
"This battle is far from over," she says disappearing.  
  
***************************************  
  
"Ugh, I knew he was wrong for sending Atalanta there to do the job, she never gets the job done right. She was to severely beat them not get severely beaten," says a young woman with dark eyes and long black hair.  
"Easy, my lady, that is the plan to an extent. At least she drew them out," a young man says appearing from the shadows of the forest, looking at her back with his emerald eyes, his black hair blowing in the breeze.  
"Ahh, Cain, is everything set?" she says looking at him.  
Cain nods looking into her dark eyes. He is Cain Carter, Tekkaman Saber, nearly killed by his own twin brother. Until she came, out of the darkness, his nearly lifeless body just lying there, he had heard her in his mind.  
"Do you wish to live."  
"Yes."  
"What do you wish for other than to live?"  
"To have my revenge. To finish what I started. I wish to destroy."  
"If I let you live, will you join me?"  
"Are you a Radam?"  
"Maybe, maybe not, answer the question."  
"I'm not sure. How can you help me?"  
"We can help each other. We both want the same thing. You want the same thing I do and more."  
"More…"  
"Join me, and we'll destroy them all. And you will have a place beside us. Cain Carter, Tekkaman Saber."  
Cain for some reason felt a kinship with the voice. He did join their side willingly, and they nursed him back to health. Ten years have passed since that battle, and only now he is ready to return to Earth. Five of those years were spent recovering, three were spent retraining, one was spent to prepare for this moment and the last one to reach this star system he despised so much. When he met the woman who saved his life, he figured she was the one in charge, but she actually followed in the shadow of her mother and father. The others thought of her as a mindless heir, while her big-mouthed little sister Hera seemed to show intelligence.  
But Cain learned different, she isn't mindless, she is brilliant. She keeps to the shadows, observing her "prey", plotting out things in her head, keeping as silent as death. She is very powerful, not only as a warrior, but as a sorceress too. He was even more surprised when he found out that she was a tekkaman, along with her sister. She is the more powerful of the two, and although Hera loves to flaunt her abilities, she does not. Hera has a hard time defeating her enemies since her enemies know what she is going to do, so she has to constantly be on her toes. Her older sister is more conservative; she only lets the abilities that needs to be shown be shown-the most simple attack, more powerful than ever imagines. Graceful, swift, and deadly, she always brings a quick death to her enemies effortlessly before slipping back into the shadows, as if she were never there. She seems powerless at a brief glance but anyone who is with her a while knows better. Cain is awestruck by her, by the power she's shown in battle, her intelligence, and more recently her beauty.  
When he first met her, he noted how beautiful she was, but wasn't interested so much at first. Intrigued yes, but interested no. The more he got to know her, however, the more beautiful she became to him. Now all he can think about is her; he wants to be with her at all times and is extremely pleased when he can keep her company. He keeps telling himself that he is evil, that there is no such thing as love in his life. Later on, however, he can't deny the impossible. After all, she is like his other half; he admired her so much. "Yes, it's true though strange," Cain had thought to himself one day, "Tekkaman Saber is in love."  
"Everything is going pretty much as we've planned, Lady Ariadne," Cain replies to her.  
"Good. Then the last of those crystals are set up to make the field?" Ariadne asks him.  
"Yes, all we need is the bait for those two to go in," Cain says smiling at her.  
"Let me be the bait!" says a woman's voice, sounding a bit childish.  
Cain grits his teeth; he recognizes the voice instantly, the voice of a girl that annoys him to hell. Hera appears in front of them both.  
"Sis, let me do the pleasure of shattering them all," Hera says smiling.  
"Fine, just don't screw it up," Ariadne says looking at her younger sister.  
She has come too far; she has finally been the one to carry out one of her father's plans…important plans…her father wanted Earth. It is the most important thing her father wants, Earth and the Crystals. To have Hera screw up now…but she has no choice but to trust her. But the danger of one of them getting caught up in the field is great. She rather have her own sister get caught than Cain. She doesn't know why, but she doesn't want him to get hurt.  
"All right!" Hera says, taking out her tekka crystal, "Tekk Setter!"  
Hera transforms into her tekkaman form, Tekkaman Ashura, and flies off to grab some attention.  
  
***************************************  
  
In Sirene City, Natasha and Yumi's tekka signs flash. There is a tekkaman in the vicinity.  
"There's a tekkaman coming straight at us!" Yumi cries, searching the sky for it.  
"Well, what are we waiting for!?" Natasha yells, her tekka crystal forming in her hand.  
"Tekk Setter!"  
Two green streaks of light take off from the city. Vesna and Hiver search for the tekkaman who is coming to meet them. They both swerve as a red streak of light flies between, then curves around to face them. A light suddenly shines as Tekkaman Ashura appears in front of them.  
"Well, well," Ashura says, "What do we have here? Two lame excuses for a tekkaman or what?"  
"A lame excuse huh?" Vesna retorts, "I'll show you what this little poor excuse for a tekkaman can do!"  
"Well come on then little girl," Ashura snaps back, flying off with Hiver and Vesna in tow.  
"Just a little bit more," Ariadne thinks, watching them from afar as Ashura lead the two towards the little surprise they have in store.  
"Will this work, my lady?" Cain asks Ariadne.  
"It has to, these are the last of those crystals," Ariadne says in a rather calm tone, "We lost the rest when we used them on Blade ten years ago, and there is no way to make any more."  
Ashura looks down as she leads Hiver and Vesna away from Sirene City. She notices that she's within the field of crystals; now all she has to do is get out before the crystals activate.  
"Start the activation sequence for the crystals," Ariadne orders.  
Hiver stops, seeing a slight glow from the ground below, "What's that?"  
Vesna doesn't notice but keeps on pursuing Ashura, who suddenly turns around, her voltekker emitters coming forth.  
"Voltekker!" she shouts, sending the ruby colored energy as Vesna, before turning around speeding away from her. Vesna barely dodges it, then resumes the chase, and then stops as Ashura whirls around to face her, a considerable distance between them.  
Hiver sees the crystals emit a radiating pulse of light, "What's going on?"  
"Now!" yells Ariadne.  
The crystals glow bright and Vesna finally notices them, "What the hell…?"  
Suddenly a pulse of light is emitted by the crystals and starts to bind themselves to Vesna and Hiver, creating a pathway between the two. They start screaming immensely as their armor glows. Both of them crash into the ground below, the light still bound to them. Appearing as lightning between them and the crystals, it spreads throughout their armor, making it impossible for them to move.  
"What's…what's happening?" Hiver screams. She feels like she's being constricted by her own armor.  
Ashura hovers in the sky, watching the two tekkamen writhing in pain on the ground, screaming in agony; she sees red lines along their armor, "They're beginning to crack."  
"My body!! My body feels like it's coming apart!" Vesna utters through her horrific screams. Her armor looks like it's about to shatter into a million pieces.  
Cain watches silently by Ariadne's side, smiling to himself. Ariadne watches Vesna and Hiver intensely as if their suffering feeds and empowers her.  
"Just a little while longer," she says so softly that only Cain can hear her.  
Mr. Young watches from a distance, his eyes wide, not knowing what to do-unable to do anything. Vesna and Hiver's crystals appear as huge cracks deck their armor. Ashura laughs evilly as she watches how much pain they are enduring, yet she is impressed by how long they are holding on. She watches as their armor continues to crack, and then their crystals glow violently before shattering into pieces; their armor splintering from them only moments later. They lay unconscious, their bodies shuddering in the aftermath of what has happened to them. Ashura continues to laugh, her black, blue and red armor glistening in the light of the setting sun. Ariadne smiles to herself, knowing her father will be pleased. Cain watches the sunset, wondering how long it will be to he has his own special reunion.  
"Now, to finish them off," Ashura says as she whips out her sword, preparing to finish the job.  
Ashura flies towards them only to encounter numerous shots of sparkling Zitron energy from the Amazon sol tekkas. She makes mental notes, while dodging the numerous shots, that these sol tekka are the color of blood red, and are more advanced. They have an array of weaponry and are sleeker in design, and are smaller than the military version. They have more speed, mobility and definitely more firepower, when one of the shots takes off a pretty good chunk of her armor.  
"Hmmm…they aren't bad," Cain says softly, looking at Ariadne, "They could make pretty good soldiers."  
"Yes, they could," answers Ariadne, who then gasps; Cain then looks at what she is gasping at and sees Ashura fall to the ground.  
He then notices more sol tekka approaching, different from the other and seeming more advanced. He watches a white, a blue, a pink and a dark green sol tekka show up, each more advanced than the one before it.  
Ashura slowly gets up, growling, "Those bitches will pay for that."  
She flies towards the nearest one, the white one, who easily dodges her. The white sol tekka retaliates by shooting her in the back, sending her crashing back down to the ground.  
"Hmmm…she's got spirit," the white one says calmly.  
"She's a bit angsty, is she not?" says the blue one.  
"Yeah, so, let's just kick her ass!" the pink sol tekka says, anxious to fight.  
"Yeah, but is she ready to face all four of us?" the white one asks, looking down at the wobbly Ashura, who's shaking her head.  
The dark green sol tekka watches Ashura. The design of the suit seems almost flawless; the suit is the smallest and the sleekest. The most advanced of its kind, it has a vast array of weaponry and its speed is incredible when given the chance. The suit is made to fit its pilot like a second skin, hugging every curve and feature of the woman's body as mush as possible. It is a powerful weapon in itself, surpassed only by the mind of its pilot.  
"Now, now, my dear cousin," the dark green sol tekka chides, looking at the pink one, "let's not be too anxious."  
"She is right you know," the white one complies.  
"My Queen," the green one says to the white, "Why don't you and Miss Corman finish off the rest of the Radam; my cousin and I will handle her."  
"Are you sure you will be all right?" the blue one asks, obviously Miss Corman.  
"Yes, don't worry, we can take care of ourselves."  
The Queen nods, "Let's go."  
The Queen flies off, followed by Miss Corman.  
The remaining two sol tekka watch as Ashura flies toward them. The dark green one is able to dodge easily, being the most advanced and most experienced. The pink one is not so lucky. Ashura's tekka sword slices into her arm, but only enough to damage the suit and not the person. The two sol tekkas fire rounds of Zitron energy. Ashura is able to dodge some but one of the green sol tekka's hits her, thus impaling her to the ground.  
"Ohh…" Ashura winces, "She is going to pay."  
"Wow," Cain says, "whoever that woman is, she's good."  
"Well, I think I will see just how good she is," Ariadne replies to his comment, her tekka crystal appearing in her hand.  
"Now, Ariadne," Cain says calmly, gently grabbing her by the arm, "I think we should watch. This woman is definitely a worthwhile soldier to overcome, and we must observe. She will be a hard one to destroy and besides, Hera needs her ego deflated a bit."  
Ariadne can't help but smile at him. She then turns to the battle.  
The dark green one flies over to her cousin, "Are you all right?"  
"Yeah."  
"Go see if Princess Yumi and Lady Natasha are all right."  
"But what abo..."  
"Don't worry," the dark green one says interrupting her, "Just go and see if they're all right."  
"Right," the pink sol tekka nods and flies off in the direction where Yumi and Natasha are.  
The dark green sol tekka whirls to face a very angry Tekkaman Ashura coming at her. She flies upwards, just missing the swing of Ashura's sword. Flipping, she uses Ashura's head as a springboard then whirls around, watching her opponent crash back into the ground head first. Ashura gets up holding her head, her anger enhanced by the painful pounding. She lets out a scream of rage as she charges after her opponent, who has so far made a fool out of her.  
"She's letting her emotions take over her actions, instead of common sense," Ariadne says in a disappointed voice.  
They watch as Ashura tries to take out her enemy but failing at each attempt.  
"Hera, let's go." Ariadne echoes through her mind.  
Ashura stops her attack, looking over in the direction that Ariadne and Cain are in, "But why?"  
"You've done a pretty good job of making a fool out of yourself."  
"But…"  
"Now…"  
Tekkaman Ashura looks at the dark green sol tekka before flying off. Ariadne watches her go, shaking her head before she and Cain disappear into thin air. The sol tekka takes off in the direction which her cousin flew to earlier. It isn't long before she finds her holding an unconscious Yumi in her arms.  
"How's Princess Yumi doing?" the green sol tekka asks, "And Lady Natasha?"  
"They got it pretty bad, they'll be out for awhile, but they're okay except…" the pink sol tekka says, drifting off.  
"Except what?" the dark green one asks.  
"Look," the other one says pointing at the pieces of armor and crystals around them.  
"What is this, their armor?" the green one asks.  
"Look," the other one says pointing at the pieces of armor and crystals around them.  
"What is this, their armor?" the green one asks.  
"Yeah, and the little shards of crystal, were their tekka crystals."  
"But then that means…"  
"Right. They're no longer tekkamen and we've got a problem."  
  
************************************  
  
Hours later, Mr. Young walks down a corridor of the palace, silently thinking as he walks out onto a balcony. Natasha and Yumi are at the hospital resting comfortable until they recover fully-if they do.  
"What's going to happen now?" he thinks to himself, "'She' was going to rely on Vesna and Hiver to stop any possible threats that would be posed to us during the process, and now she is going to have to put them through too, that leaves us vulnerable. We will have take that chance and hopes nothing becomes of the world while we take a small vacation from it…so to speak."  
"I hope you're happy," a woman's voice says.  
Mr. Young turns around to see a young woman standing in the archway, with cold blue eyes and long white hair, flowing effortlessly in the breeze, giving her a ghostly appearance.  
"What do you want?" he snaps at her. He is not in the mood for her games; but then again he's never in the mood to put up with her.  
"Oh, what's wrong? Oh, I know, now everyone can see how you screwed up this time."  
"And what about you? You shouldn't be talking," he says to her, "Do you enjoy patronizing me?"  
"Hmmm…it is one of my main goals in life. But you really aren't worth my time. I don't know what she sees in you." The woman says walking off.  
Mr. Young sighs and shakes his head, looking up at the stars. It isn't long before he feels a pair of arms around him, and she is standing by his side.  
"Don't mind my cousin, you know she's like that, just ignore her," his love says softly to him.  
"I really admire you, you know that? For putting up with her all those years; she acts like such a child, and she supposed to be more mature than you," Mr. Young says looking down in her crystal clear blue eyes.  
"Just give her time," she says to him.  
"Time for what? 'She' has chosen her for the process, I think she's running out of time." He says softly to her, as she lays her head on his shoulder, and closes her eyes.  
He runs his fingers gently through the long strands of her silver hair, and holds her close. He wishes that this moment would last forever, even though he knows it won't  
"Umm…excuse me?" a girl's meek voice calls out, "Mister Young? Miss Summers?"  
Both of them turn to look at her. The young girl steps back a bit.  
"I hope I wasn't intruding but…"  
"It's okay, what is it?" Miss Summers asks her.  
"'She' has sent us the signal. We're all ready to go. Your cousin, Princess Yumi, and Lady Natasha have been already moved on board."  
Mr. Young looks down at his love as she softly reaches for his hands, gently squeezing them.  
"It's time," he says softly to her, and she nods slowly in reply. 


	5. The Light of the Stars Arises

"The Awakening"  
Written by: Chief Aki  
E-mail: chiefaki@hotmail.com  
  
***************************************  
  
Disclaimers: All respectful characters go to their own creators. All other characters are owned by me and may not be used without my permission. No money is being made here.  
  
***************************************  
  
Author's Note: the scenes in which are conjugated in the present are happening as of now, the scenes which are conjugated in the past are memories or a scene from far in the past before the story actually takes place.  
  
**************************************  
  
"It takes a thousand voices to tell a single story."  
-Native American saying  
  
**************************************  
  
Part V: The light of the stars arises.  
  
***************************************  
  
"Sir, ETA thirty minutes until arrival to the coordinates," a woman's voice says from a chair inside a cockpit of a ship.  
"Roger that," says a young man, appearing out of the darkness, revealing himself to be Mr. Young.  
Miss Summers walks into the cockpit as she steps off the elevator. She brushes a stray strand of her silver hair away from her face.  
"There you are," Mr. Young says, smiling at his love.  
"So, where are we supposed to land this thing?" says another woman's voice, and both of them turning around to see her cousin standing behind him.  
"Why do you have to be so rude?" Miss Summers snaps at her.  
Her cousin ignores her, "So where are we supposed to land this thing? The coordinates are in the middle of the ocean."  
"Don't worry, you'll see," Mr. Young replies, turning his attention away from her.  
  
***************************************  
  
Back at the Command Center, Ness is sitting in the control room looking over the last report he received just minutes ago. It details a Radam attack in a "remote" sector of Earth. What he doesn't understand is how they got through the huge barrier that's been surrounding Earth. As he scans through the information coming in from his many secret informants in that area; he can't believe what he is reading. Not only reports of Radam, but military too, and not fighting each other, fighting a mysterious enemy and reports of tekkamen fighting. By the looks of this report, this isn't going to be good.  
"From what it sounds like, the military and Radam are working together, but that's not possible, is it? And who are these new fighters? Friend or foe?" D-boy asks himself, still wondering who the tekkamen are that were fighting each other, "Could it be Yumi or Natasha…or even Star?"  
Suddenly, the alarms go off, and D-boy snaps to attention. Within seconds, Anita, Dead End, and David are in the room.  
"What's going on?" D-boy asks.  
A communications officer turns around and looks at him, "Sir, something is rising from the ocean floor, fifteen-hundred miles from us! And whatever it is, it's huge!"  
D-boy stands up, "Get it on screen now!"  
Dead End looks up at the upper level where D-boy is standing, then at the communications officer, "Just how huge is that thing?"  
The officer looks at the computer screen in front of him, then back at Dead, "I'm not sure exactly, the computer is estimating five hundred miles wide.  
"No way!" David says, his mouth almost dropping open, "That's about the size the last Radam flagship was!!"  
"D-boy, for something that huge, the displacement of the water will either cause an immense whirlpool or a tidal wave," Dead End says looking up at D-boy with his amber eyes.  
"Tidal…" David says, gazing over at Dead.  
"Wave?" Anita finishes meekly for David.  
"Don't worry, lads and lass," Mac speaks up, who has appeared during all the commotion unnoticed. "The Command Center is made of the same stuff battleship cruisers are made of, and made it quick thick too, so it can take some punishment against a tidal wave. But a whirlpool I don't know. The force of the vacuum might weaken the support structure underneath; it might be wise to evacuate."  
"Right, and what about the civilians?" D-boy asks, "In the city?"  
"Well as long as we have enough time, we can evacuate everyone," Mac replies.  
"Activate the alarms in the city!" D-boy orders, "We need to get them out of here now!"  
"Roger!" the communications officer says and begins his orders.  
As the alarms go off around the city that surrounds the base, which floats above the sea, everyone stops what they're doing at the moment, before running through the streets, like a bunch of screaming banshees. The panicked civilians try to get out of the city to their designated evacuation areas.  
Meanwhile, D-boy's voice rings through the Command Center's intercom system, "All personnel, take your battle stations! I repeat, take your battle stations!"  
All the Space Knights scramble through the Command Center, trying to get to their designated stations but unsure of what is happening, merely trusting their commanding officer's orders. The giant whirlpool is seen from the video screen in the control room. The eye of the whirlpool looks black and seems to be bottomless. Suddenly, a tiny bright light starts to twinkle in the darkness.  
"What is that?" Anita questions while staring in awe at this act of nature.  
The light suddenly spreads out and upward fill the eye, and making a bubble cap over it before shooting straight into the sky, filling the screen with a bright light. All the Space Knights in the control room cover their eyes as the light produces an underwater shockwave from its sheer force that can be felt all the way to the Command Center, shaking the base's very foundation. All the Space Knights hang on the best they could as they could feel the evidence of the support within it cracking.  
"It's happening just as you said, Mac!" D-boy yells through the rumbling.  
The pillar of light collapses down and plunges into the ocean, creating numerous tidal waves in all directions. D-boy glances up to see something rising but the numerous waves hide if from view. While the rest of the Space Knights regain their composure, he watches as it rolls toward them, gaining height and speed.  
"How's the support structure of Command Center?" Mac barks out to the nearest officer that he sees.  
"It's a seventy-five percent, but slowly decaying. All of the base is still pretty much intact, but if it keeps this up, the Command Center will slip into the ocean."  
"How long will it be until the tidal wave hits?" D-boy asks, remaining the calmest of the group.  
"Well, judging its height, speed and velocity, it will be here in five hours."  
"Five hours…" D-boy repeats softly.  
"D-boy what are we going to do?" Anita asks worried.  
"Well, the evacuation procedures for the civilians have started," D-boy answers. "Have the procedures been interrupted?"  
"No, sir. They're continuing as scheduled."  
"All right, once the last of the civilians have been evacuated," D-boy continues in his short briefing, "it will be the Space Knights' turn. None of the launch bays have been destroyed or hindered in any way, so it should be all right. We will be last to go once all the personnel are loaded up. We have to use the Blue Earth Craft to evacuate, if it's still reachable. Is the passageway still clear?"  
"Yes sir, but there is slight damage to the support of the launch track."  
"I see," D-boy says, looking at the reports of the computer data, "but it will still be able to hold the launch. Anita, Dead End, you'll go with Mac and take the Blue Earth Craft and lead the evac ships."  
"D-boy, what about you and David?" Mac asks, noticing that D-boy didn't say a word about himself or the young man.  
"Well," D-boy draws out, going through all the data and simulations. "The support structure will be severely weakened but not destroyed by the launch of the Blue Earth Craft, it still be somewhat safe for one last launch."  
"YOU have got to be kidding me." David says, afraid of what's going to pop out of commander's mouth.  
"No, I'm not," D-boy answers seriously. "David and I will take the Blue Earth and see what's causing this phenomenon. The launch will be rough but we have a sixty percent chance of making it. Those are good odds, but we'll only have one shot at it of course. Mac, is the Blue Earth ready?"  
"Aye. I was just tinkering with her this morning, lad. I told Ringo the old lass would be still good for something," Mac says. "I'll go load Pegas if you want."  
"I was afraid he was going to say that," David says, lowering his head while Mac was talking.  
"Are you out of your mind, D-boy?" Anita asks, a bit frightened.  
Mac gives a hearty laugh and winks at her, "They didn't give him the nickname Dangerous Boy for nothing, you know. He lived on the edge in his younger days."  
"What are you talking about?" D-boy asks with an eyebrow raised, "I still do."  
"David," Dead says, laying a hand on his friend's shoulder and lightening his mood, "Would you like to write your will now?"  
"Hah, hah, very funny," David says sarcastically.  
"I'll go load Pegas now," Mac says and runs off.  
"D-boy, what should we do?" Anita asks.  
"You and Dead shall oversee the evacuation procedures and make sure everyone is evacuated, then take the Blue Earth Craft and get out of here."  
"Anita, we better go now; that way everyone is organized and ready to go by the time we have to evacuate," Dead says, looking over at Anita.  
"Right," Anita answers, looking at D-boy, who nods at them both. Anita and Dead then take off.  
David looks up at D-boy, then at the screen, watching the approaching tidal wave in silence.  
  
************************************************  
  
Miss Summers watches on the main screen as the tidal wave passes below them. She watches it slowly rushing towards the Space Knight Command Center. Miss Summers knows they can't detect them. The ship is under cloak, if they had been using the Blue Earth designed by Jamieson, yes, since both the Blue Earth and the Amazon ships were designed and mainly the creation of that man, but that doesn't matter, her mind is on other things.  
"It won't be long, until we drop out of cloak," Mr. Young says, jarring her from her thoughts.  
"I know, and then I will be home," she says softly, a distant and content look in her blue eyes.  
"How does it feel after all this time, love?" he asks softly, looking at her.  
"It feels like I'm almost whole again, but yet something is still missing…" she answers quietly, closing her eyes.  
"What is that?"  
Miss Summers looks at a huge island rising from the ocean, a shield protecting it, lush with green vegetation, huge fields of fragrant flowers and sparkling waterfalls, rivers and a bay. A mountain rising to the sky, a magnificent, humongous crystalline palace resting on the top terraces of the mountain, water gardens and gardens of various flowers around it.  
She sighs softly to herself, "Family."  
  
****************************************************  
  
"Mommy! Mommy! Look what I got you!" yelled a young girl in an elegant pink dress, her blue hair flowed in the breeze, her green eyes sparkled with laughter.  
Her mother turned around to look at her, her green eyes shined with love down on her daughter, her life-colored green hair played with the wind.  
"What is it my sweet child?" her mother asked, and kneeled down, her purple dress seemed to flow from her.  
"The young girl walked to her mother and handed her a bunch of flowers.  
"Lilies," the young girl said as she smiled cutely.  
"So what mischief are you two getting into?" a voice of a young man asked cheerfully.  
Both mother and child turned to look at a young man with blue eyes and blond hair.  
"Papa!!" yelled the little girl happily as she ran to him.  
Her father scooped her up into his arms and slightly ruffled his hair, which caused her to giggle.  
"So what is my little star of love doing today?" the man asked his daughter.  
She showed him the lily in her hand; he smiled at her, took it and stuck it behind her ear. Her mother stood up and smiled.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
"Sir, the last civilian transport is just about to take off. Structural integrity is down to seventy percent."  
"All right," D-boy says, "Notify all personnel to begin evacuation procedures.  
"Roger," the communications officer replies. "All personnel begin evac procedures, I repeat, all personnel begin evac procedures!"  
Among the various levels of the Command Center, the personnel are leaving their positions to their assigned transports. Back in the control room, David watches the approaching tidal wave on the screen.  
"How many hours do we have until it hits?" David asks solemnly.  
"We've go about two and half hours until the tidal wave hits," D-boy answers him calmly.  
He looks down at the rest of the personnel, "All of you evacuate now."  
Everyone else in the control room leaves to evacuate, leaving only D-boy and David behind.  
"How long do you think we'll have left after everyone is evacuated?" David asks a bit tense.  
"My guess I that we'll only have thirty minutes left."  
  
**********************************************  
  
"Okay, the shield is down, should we drop out of cloak now, sir?" an Amazon as to Mr. Young.  
"Yes," Mr. Young replies, "once out of cloak, begin landing procedures."  
"Roger. Bringing Leiko out of cloak, beginning landing operations."  
Suddenly, as if out of nowhere, a huge ship appears in the sky with monstrous engines and three gigantic guns. Smaller than a cruiser, bigger than the Blue Earth Craft and the Blue Earth put together, the Leiko is the flagship of the Amazon nation. The Leiko reversed its thrusters, and lets out the landing gear. A cloud of dust and grass flies up as it lands. It then settles down as Leiko's engines quiet. An air lock door hisses open and Miss Summers looks upon her homeland with misty eyes.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Memories.  
Pictures in the story of our lives.  
Some are pleasant, memories that will forever stay. But others, long forgotten, are forever the memories that will haunt our minds and souls.  
"Mommy, the ship is here! The big ship is here!" cried the little blue-haired girl.  
"Where?" her mother asked.  
"There, right there!" the girl cried, pointing at the ship in the sky.  
"So they have arrived," a young woman's voice said calmly.  
The girl's mother turned around and looks at the young blue-eyed blond in an elegant orange dress. She stared calmly into the sky and looked at the ship as it began to land.  
"Mother," the girl's mother said to the woman.  
"Don't worry, everything will be fine," the woman said as she watched the ship land and three figures step out.  
The girl's mother's expression showed a little doubt, but she merely nodded and turned to look at the figures that now resembled three men. The girl hid behind her mother; she had never seen "outsiders", people from outside her home, before.  
Mother comforted her daughter and told her not to be scared as the three men came into view. Two of them had smiles which the girl's mother didn't like one bit, the other seemed cold and was frowning, and what caught her was his red eyes. The little girl peered from behind her mother and looked up at the man. He slightly smiled and his eyes softened and it seemed like there was a bit of pain in them. The young girl stepped forward and looked at him curiously.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude," interrupted the man in the middle, who seemed like their leader, with very crude eyes, "I should introduce myself, "I am General Xerxes Gault, leader of the Earth Military Force. This is my second-in-command," he said as he pointed to the man on his right, who had a sort of sly smile that the girl's mother wanted to smack off his ugly face, "Adonis Pablochiva."  
"Here," the little girl said as she hand the man with red eyes a lily, "What's your name?"  
The man smiled at her, his short white-blond hair blew stiffly in the breeze, "Why, my name is Tomi Jamieson. What's yours?"  
  
*******************************************************  
  
David watches as the Blue Earth Craft takes off into the sky to escort the evacuation ships. Anita's face appears on one of the screens in the control room of the Command Center.  
"That's all of us, David," Anita says to him.  
"Roger that, we're leaving. We're going to check out what's causing this thing," David answers.  
"Well, you better hurry, you only have thirty minutes left. The structural integrity of the base is only sixty-five percent and the launch track is even worse, you'll need to get going if you want any chance of getting out of there alive," Anita chides him.  
"We know, we'll catch up with you guys later," David assures, though with a bit of doubt in his voice and adds, "Hopefully."  
"Oh, I just love your attitude David," Anita snaps, frowning a bit.  
David can't resist for old times' sake and playfully smiles trying to cheer her up, "Oh, I know you love me."  
Anita just glares at him and rolls her eyes, "David, do me a favor?"  
"You know I'll do anything for you, Anita," he says smiling, knowing he's making her mad.  
Anita growls slightly, "Survive, so I can have the pleasure of kicking your ass."  
David chuckles, playing, knowing that if he does survive this, he won't survive her when he gets back, "Are you sure that's all you want the pleasure of?"  
"David?" Anita asks, slightly shaking her head, while Dead End's suppressed laughter is heard in the background.  
"Yeah?" he asks, raising an eyebrow, still toying with her.  
"Shut up."  
  
*************************************************  
  
Miss Summers walks through the gigantic halls of the palace, looking around, taking everything in, with her boyfriend and cousin in tow. They have been looking around while "She" starts to prepare Yumi, Natasha, Hayato and Goliate to go through the process. Of course, they haven't been asked-they weren't even conscious enough to be asked, but even if they had been, they still have to go through it. Now, all three of them walk down the corridor to the elevator that will take them below the palace. The palace is technologically advanced. It isn't even surprising to Miss Summers; after all, she knows she isn't human, well not entirely human. She stops in front of the elevator door, her blue eyes staring at the button for a few moments.  
You guys ready?" she asks quietly after a few moment of silence.  
Her lover puts his hand on her shoulder, indicating that they are ready. She presses the button and the elevator door hisses open, and she calmly walks inside, followed by Mr. Young and her cousin. The door closes behind them and the elevator starts to descend. They speak no words now; there are not to be spoken. They can feel the nervousness and apprehension in the air.  
Finally, the elevator stops and they reach their destination. Miss Summers takes in a deep breath of air as the door opens. They look around the room, which seems to be a laboratory. It has fairly extensive equipment, and in the center of the huge lab are various tubes. A couple are empty while the others are full. Miss Summers sees figures insides and guesses it is Yumi, Natasha, Hayato and Goliate in the glowing green liquid-filled tubes. But something else catches her cousin's eyes. The test tubes circle around a cylinder structure which seems to be an organic material; it seems like the main support beam of the room, little organic stems reach from the ceiling to the structure, and in the middle of the organic cylinder…What's in the middle is what intrigues her most.  
In the middle of the organic cylinder is an oval shaped pod filled with the same glowing green liquid, and a figure, a female figure. Her cousin can tell by the smallness of her shoulders and her hips being more rounded than a man, and the long hair. But she can't see who it is; all she can see is a black outline of the figure. But something seems strange, even though she doesn't know who the person is; she feels she does know something-a nagging feeling in the back of her mind.  
"Good, you're all here," says a female voice.  
Miss Summers looks around to see where the voice came from. She sees no one.  
"Don't worry child. We will not harm you. It's time for you to go through the process."  
Miss Summers relaxes realizing it's "her." Mr. Young gently reaches over and squeezes her shoulder, telling her it's okay.  
"What do we have to do?" her cousin asks, speaking up.  
"Strip down and step inside these," she says as lights around the empty tubes light up.  
Miss Summers nods and takes a deep breath, "This is it people," she says as she begins to undress.  
After they strip down, they slowly step inside the tube area and watch as they all come down, encasing them.  
"Don't worry, just relax," the voice says, "now you will know why you have been chosen."  
Then, the green glowing liquid quickly fills each tube. Miss Summers finds the liquid quite warm and breathable as it fills her lungs, oxygenating her blood directly, and she becomes quite sleepy. She looks to see her love and her cousin asleep, and then she falls into a deep sleep. They dream of the past and their lost memories and of dreams that yet have to be fulfilled.  
  
**************************************************  
  
"Mommy!" the little girl cried out as tears streamed down her face.  
The little girl, with blue hair all mussed and dust on her tear-streaked face, was sitting in a shambled hall. Explosions and gunfire were all around her from outside the walls.  
The whole hall seemed to rack as pieces of it tumbled down. The young child cried out for her mother as the building took another beating. A giant piece cracked from the ceiling and started to tumble down, threatening to crush the girl beneath. The little girl looked up, raised her arms, and screamed.  
  
****************************************************  
  
"You ready, David?" D-boy asks from the pilot chair of the Blue Earth.  
"Yeah, all ready here," David replies, sitting in the navigator seat.  
"All right, let's go," D-boy says in a calm tone.  
The Blue Earth rises up from the platform along the launch ramp, exploding from the water. David grits his teeth as the whole ship shakes, fighting for its right to fly as the ramp behind them begins to collapse. D-boy keeps a straight face and looks ahead as the Blue Earth reaches the edge of the launch ramp and takes to the sky. The Blue Earth steadies out as the rest of the ramp collapses and the outermost reaches of the tidal starts to hit the Command Center. D-boy watches as it attacks with a cold ferocity, leveling buildings in the city. He sees it break through the Command Center as the building finally gives in and collapses underneath the wave. He remembers back when they made plans to build a new Command Center, shortly after Commander Jamieson's death. Star and he, both, plunged deep into it. He was devastated with the Commander died. Jamieson had sort of been like a father to him, just like Mac, after his own father was killed by the Radam, but Star seemed the most hit of all when it happened. He never asked why, maybe he should have, but he watched as she dug herself into her work most of all and decided to let her be; she seemed to have wanted it that way. The Command Center was her pride and joy and when he finds Star again, he knows he has some explaining to do.  
"Hey, D-boy," David calls to him, jarring him from his thoughts.  
"Yes, what is it?" D-boy asks David.  
"Well, looks like I got what caused our phenomenon on the sensors."  
"Can you get it on screen."  
"Yeah, putting it on screen now."  
D-boy's mouth almost drops open looking at the huge island that has just risen from the sea. He notices how the structure of the palace in crystalline, not so much organic, but the crystalline structure seems very similar to Radam. In the back of his mind, he doesn't like this one bit, but for some reason he knows he has to go on.  
"What the hell is that?" David asks.  
"I have no idea, but we're going to find out," D-boy answers with a sudden determination in his voice.  
  
**********************************************  
  
In the bowels of the Radam ship, Ariadne appears out of the darkness, looking up at the dark figure looming over her.  
"You called, father?" Ariadne asks.  
"Yes," Golbez replies with malice in his voice that almost made Ariadne shiver," Crystal Island has appeared from the ocean on Earth. This means that my brother has awakened, but our luck has somewhat improved. The Space Knights have evacuated and split up, which can be to our advantage, but we still have a problem."  
"A problem?" Ariadne asks inquisitively.  
"Yes, my sources indicate that Tekkaman Blade is on his way to Crystal Island. This is your chance to destroy him, but you must before he reaches my brother, Cecil, and the child. If he does reach them and joins up, we will have a major problem." Golbez's voice booms to his daughter.  
"Yes, I will go at once," Ariadne says turning around.  
"Ariadne," Golbez calls out to her.  
Ariadne looks over her shoulder, "Yes, father?"  
"Take Cain and Hera with you, they might prove useful."  
"I will, father, I will."  
  
***************************************************  
  
"All Amazon units ready and prepared for action," a red Amazon sol tekka reports to a blue sol tekka, which is Miss Corman.  
"Roger, wait until the signal; we only have one chance at this, and if it doesn't work, the rest of Earth is doomed," Miss Corman says.  
"But what about the people on…" The Amazon starts to say.  
"Their lives unfortunately have to be taken if the rest of humanity is to survive," Miss Corman answers, interrupting the woman.  
"Miss Corman, what do you wish me to do?" a young woman asks with black eyes and copper hair.  
"Sen, you'll lead the alpha unit on the attack of the cruisers," Miss Corman orders.  
"Roger," Sen answers as she puts on her helmet, locking the airtight seal and locking it to the rest of her armor.  
"Where's Selene?" Miss Corman asks another Amazon.  
"I'm right here," a woman replies.  
Miss Corman turns to look at the sol tekka standing in front of her, "Selene, you'll lead the Beta unit which will attack the sol tekka forces.  
"Roger that!" Selene cries running off to get on her launch platform.  
Miss Corman yells out more orders to some more Amazons, before stopping a moment asking, "Where's Sedna and Rhea?"  
"They're waiting on their launch platforms."  
She activates her comm link, "Sedna, Rhea."  
Two young women appear on the inside of her facemask, one with black eyes and gold hair, and the other with the same colored eyes and pink hair.  
"Sedna, Rhea, there's been a slight change of plans. Sedna, I want you to lead the Gamma unit on the attack of the Space Ring defense systems. Remember, don't hit the Space Ring except for the guns," Miss Corman tells her.  
"I know!!" says the one with the golden hair before disappearing of the screen.  
"Rhea, I want you to lead the Delta unit with me, to cover me when I aim for the target."  
"Roger," Rhea acknowledges before disappearing of Miss Corman's facemask as she rushes to her launch platform.  
"Miss Corman!" another Amazon cries over the intercom. "The signal-the Queen has given us the signal!"  
"All units attack!" Miss Corman says as she prepares for action.  
The small cruisers appear from their position under cloak, and start firing on the military cruisers, followed by the launch on the fighter ships to attack the cruisers and the sol tekka. The Amazon sol tekka launch from the cruisers, firing at anything that isn't theirs. The sol tekkas separate into four huge units. The Alpha unit helps the fighter ships and their cruisers attack the military cruisers. The Beta unit attacks the military sol tekka, keeping them from attacking the two remaining units.  
"All right, Gamma unit," Miss Corman commands, "go."  
The Gamma unit flies in front of the Delta unit, trying to avoid the fire from the Space Ring defense grid. Those that dodge the fire start systematically destroying it piece by piece.  
"All right, Delta unit, let's go," Rhea cries out as she sees some sol tekka launch from the Space Ring and she leads them to provide Miss Corman cover fire.  
Miss Corman watches for a second before flying off, heading towards the section of the Space Ring which is know as military headquarters. She knows with the rest of the Amazons keeping the military busy, their headquarters is easy prey. The blue sol tekka flies straight ahead at her target full force. She watches the defense guns appear and try to take her down. She easily spins and dodges the fire, then flies straight up. Small Z-tron emitters appear from her shoulder armor and she aims her gun for the middle of their headquarters.  
"Everyone! Clear the deck!" she yells as a warning to the other sol tekka in the vicinity of the Space Ring.  
As the Gamma and Delta units take flight, Miss Corman fires her one and only shot, letting loose all her firepower. The defense guns couldn't even neutralize it, and as she flies of, the Z-tron energy tear through the headquarters and results in a huge explosion.  
"It worked!" Rhea yells, "We did it!"  
"Miss Corman's firepower tore all the way to the explosives!!" Sedna cheers as she retreats.  
"Let's hope the rest of it works, and may Siren and the Crystals give us their blessing," Miss Corman says in a rather calm tone.  
When all of them fly to a safe distance, the stop and turn around. They watch as the military forces run around like chickens with their heads cut off in all the confusion; since they can't believe how all this could happen. They watch the explosion from the headquarters spread, igniting the explosives in the next section, and it grows; ripping through the Space Ring. Engulfing the outer ring, it spreads down in the elevators to the inner ring and continues further down through the elevators to Earth. The Amazons in Sirene City watch as this dragon of fire spreads its wings down the elevators and breathes its breath among the cities around them, bathing them in flame. The air on Earth that surrounds these seas of fire heats very rapidly for those few explosive moments before steadying out. For the Amazons in space, for those couple minutes, rings of fire surround the Earth, and then it disappears leaving nothing. The Space Ring is completely incinerated.  
Back on Earth, the rest of the people are thrown into total confusion over what is happening. They don't understand why people are fighting against each other. Why would anyone destroy the Space Ring and sacrifice all those lives. Aren't we supposed to fighting the Radam?  
"Hey, isn't the Queen supposed to be delivering a message to the rest of Earth for our actions?" Selene asks.  
"Yes, she should be broadcasting it about now," Miss Corman says as she lands in the launch bay of the cruiser, which is speeding away from the scene of the battle.  
"I don't think the military are following us," Sen states calmly.  
"They're probably too shocked and too confused to follow," Miss Corman responds, "for now."  
  
*************************************************  
  
The little girl screamed as the piece of ceiling came tumbling down. Right before it came crashing down on top of her, someone grabbed her and pulled her out of the way as it splintered on the floor. The little girl sniffled and looked up at the person who saved her.  
"Mama!" the little girl cried, hugging her.  
Her mother softly smiled, cuts all over her body, dress tattered and battle hardened; she still had the soft look in her eyes.  
"It's okay princess, Mommy's here," the woman said to her daughter to calm her down.  
The little girl clinged to her mother as she was held in her arm. In the other hand was a long blue glowing sword. Her mother stood up and carried her down the hall.  
"Now, you listen to me, okay, baby?" her mother asked softly.  
"What Mama?" the girl asked as her head rested upon her mother's shoulder.  
"You're going to be with someone for awhile. You behave like a good girl and listen to what he says okay? Always remember who you are, and follow your heart-your heart is never wrong."  
"Yes, Mama," the little girl answered quietly.  
"Good girl," her mother whispered as she carried her through the forest now on to the rendezvous point; she had to save her daughter.  
She stopped upon hearing a twig crack in the forest, her eyes darted from place to place, as she held her daughter protectively in her arm. Nothing could be heard but with the exception of their soft breathing. The girl looked up at her mother, and then closed her eyes tightly as her mother whirled around to face the opponent coming towards them. The girl waited and nothing happened, and felt her other's muscles relaxed as she heard her mother let out a sigh. The girl, confused, opened her eyes and saw her father standing before them.  
"It's all right, love, it's just me," he said as he walked to them bot, embracing them in a hug consoling them.  
"Papa,' the girl whispered to her father.  
"Shh, everything will be all right," her father soothed.  
His daughter nodded at him, as her mother stared at him, speaking nothing.  
"Come on, let's go, he's waiting. We've been bought some time," he said, a bit of sadness in his voice.  
"Who, papa?" the girl spoke to her father as they traveled through the forest.  
"Hush now, sweet one," her mother whispered to her as they began to run.  
They ran through the forest as the sounds of battle surrounded them, but grew fainter and fainter by the minute. Her parents ran until they reached a clearing, stopping for a moment to see if anyone was hiding, waiting for the right moment to strike, before running again to the beach. In the distance, a lone figure stood waiting at the beach. The figure that would forever change the little girl's destiny. Her mother slowed to a walk, then stood still, holding her daughter tightly in her arms. Her father looked sadly into her scared green eyes before he looked at the young man's red eyes, his short white-blond hair blowing stiffly in the battle-stained breeze.  
"Jamieson.." her father spoke sternly, as if in warning.  
"Don't worry," Jamieson reassured, "Nothing will come to her, I will promise you that."  
"Take good care of her. She's our only hope." The girl's mother uttered in an emotionally cracked voice.  
"I will raise her like my own. And I will train her to be prepared for the future obstacles I know she will have to face," Jamieson stated.  
"Now, you be a good girl. Do you hear me?" her mother said looking down in her green eyes as she softly stroked her blue hair.  
"Yes, mama," the little girl said, a bit of fear creeping in.  
"That's good, now go on, go with Commander Jamieson. I love you," her mother whispered, tears coming from her eyes.  
"I love you too, Mama. Why are you crying?"  
"Shh…don't worry about your mother. She's all right," her father assured, "I love you, my little star of love, take care."  
"Love you, Papa," the little girl sniffled  
Suddenly, distant voices could be heard from the forest. Husband and wife prepared themselves for what they must do and would be the most likely result. But it didn't matter at the moment for them, only one thing. The girl's mother, face streaming in tears, gathered up the courage and placed her daughter in Commander Jamieson's arms.  
"Tomi, please, make sure she's safe," she said as she watched her daughter's eyes fill with tears.  
The girl watched as her mother whirled around, tears pouring like rain. She ran headfirst back into the forest, back into battle, knowing what the end result would most likely be. She must turn her back on the one thing she held most dear and give up everything else for that one thing.  
"Don't worry," Jamieson answered calmly to her father as they watched the girl's mother go.  
"Now, go!" the girl's father yelled as he began to follow his wife, "We'll buy you some time!"  
Jamieson ran off, carrying the little girl in his arms. The military would have hanged him for this right now if they knew. But then again, he was not a part of them anymore; he had turned in his resignation. He refused to be any part of this and he refused to let them harm this poor child. He ran off towards this ship, to take her off the island that would collapse beneath the waves in a bloody fire; to take her from this heaven that the military turned to hell.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"What the hell!?" D-boy says as he watches the Space Ring's obliteration.  
"Oh my….I can't believe…what are we go to do…?" David stammers, being interrupted by a sudden screech of life on their communication signal.  
"Someone has control of all communications," D-boy states, "I can't get feedback from any of the satellites.  
"Listen, citizens of Earth and its surrounding colonies. The Space Ring has been completely annihilated by us, the newly established nation of Amazons," a woman's voice says over the comm link. "But we have not done this out of pure wanting; the military had you fooled, and we have the evidence. They have hunted us down, causing many generations to go into hiding, when all we wanted is peace. Now they have pulled the last straw. For not only have they attacked in full force, but they have deserted Earth and its people. They have join side with Radam!! They have become nothing more than cold heartless murderers!! The Radam were going to use the Space Ring again to launch an attack on Earth, to slay us all!! The military would have sat up there and laughed about it, while we would struggle in vain to defend ourselves against the onslaught of the Radam forces. It left us no choice but to destroy the Space Ring, to rid Earth and its people of this deadly threat before it became too late for us all. We did it to save you, yours, and our future generations who deserve to have peace. We must insure the Radam don't ravage our planet like they did when they first came ten years ago. I do not know if you care or not, but I know we Amazons will not allow this and will die before we let the Radam claim its blood grip on this star system. We will fight the Radam to the very end; as the Queen of the Amazons, I swear it. I only hope you will forgive us for what we have done, but it was necessary for the survival of Earth. I truly believe that we will overcome our differences and we will fight alongside you people surviving out there to ensure Earth is safe once again. That is all, and may Siren and the Crystals be with us to guide us in the right direction. Peace with you all."  
David stares blankly at the console not believing what he has just heard. D-boy is silent, just know that since Star's been missing, he has no idea what is going on anymore, and everything is getting shot to hell.  
"Siren, Crystals??" D-boy asks himself after a couple of moments.  
"Who do I suddenly feel like I'm some sort of a mindless puppet being held by a very thin string?" David asks, having no clue what's going on anymore.  
"I don't know, honestly David, I don't know," D-boy answers quietly, wishing that Star were by his side now more than ever.  
  
******************************************************  
  
"All right, time for bed," a young woman said to a half-sleepy little girl resting in her arms.  
"But Aunt Marcella…" the little girl whined, rubbing her green eyes as he looked into the woman's brown eyes as strands over her long blonde hair streaked over the little girl's blue hair, "I'm not tired."  
"Now, now, she said it was time for bed," Commander Jamieson said from his chair on the opposite side of the room.  
"Now, Tomi, you have no right to be speaking. After all, aren't you the one who locks himself up all night to the crack of dawn working," Marcella chided him, but smiled.  
Jamieson sighed but couldn't help smiling at his wife, "Marcella."  
Marcella quickly hushed him and motioned to the now sleeping child in her arms, then quickly carried her upstairs to her room. Jamieson watched the stairway as she walked up, deep in thought. He had so much to do in so little time. He planned to set up an organization apart from the military, to be defenders of Earth and to keep her from Pablochiva and Galt's greedy little hands. They wouldn't like it one bit, but they would have to let him have it and get away with it. They knew better than to come after him, since he has all the data on the incident and they do not know where it is, and if he doesn't reset the password system on it after so many hours, the data goes to his many recipients where the truth about what happened would be blown wide open. Jamieson is now in a position to pick and choose. In this organization he would train her, and show her what and who she is, so she can become who she must become. The girl wouldn't understand now, but she would eventually, most likely after he was gone.  
He was so deep in thought, he didn't notice Marcella standing in the archway of the stairs watching him.  
"What's wrong Tomi?" Marcella asked concerned, and jarred him from his thoughts.  
"Huh…nothing…nothing at all," he responded shaking his head.  
"I know what you're doing is important, but…" Marcella started to say, only to be interrupted by the knock on the door, "Who would come at this hour?"  
Jamieson stood up immediately, growing suddenly suspicious. He would have warned Marcella, but she had already made her way out of the room to the front door. He rushed quickly to catch her. Upstairs, the little girl awoke feeling strangely, and rushed to her window, and watched the rain pour down her window as she thought she saw figures at the front door, but couldn't really tell. A sudden strike of lightning blinded her for a moment and when she looked again, she saw no one.  
Meanwhile, downstairs, Marcella opened the door, before Tomi could reach her, all he could do was cry out.  
"Marcella, wait!" Tomi yelled too late as she had already to open the door, letting two cloaked figures in.  
"Don't worry, Jamieson, we aren't here to harm you; hurry, close the door," a woman's voice said, a voice that Jamieson recognized.  
"We need your help," the second figure said revealing it's a woman under the cloak.  
"Could it be…?" Jamieson asked astonished.  
The first figure pushed back her hood, to reveal her green eyes and her long green hair, "Yes, it's me Jamieson."  
"It's been a long time. I have taken care of your daughter as promised," Jamieson told the girl's mother, a woman he hadn't seen in a long time, seven years to be exact.  
The second figure pulled her hood, revealing a young woman with blue eyes and long wavy blonde hair; the woman's younger sister, the child's aunt.  
"Well, we have another favor to ask of you. Someone else needs your guidance and protection too." The girl's aunt stated.  
"Well, are they here with you?" Jamieson asked.  
"What's that you are carrying?" Marcella asked interrupting, noticing the women's big bundle under their cloaks that they were desperately hanging on to the best they could.  
"Well," the girl's mother drew out, looking at her sister then back at Jamieson, "That's who needs your protection."  
And with that, they revealed what was under their cloaks. The girl's mother had a year-old toddler with white hair, whose blue eyes told Jamieson she had just woken up. In the arms of her younger sister, slept an infant girl with tendrils of silver hair. While Marcella melted into a puddle of mush from her maternal instincts, Tomi Jamieson knew his job had become a lot harder.  
  
*****************************************  
  
"D-boy, we're approaching the island," David says.  
"Right, and it looks like we're not the only ones interested," D-boy states, nodding his head towards the screen, which shows the Leiko and a bunch of Amazons guarding it.  
"So they're the Amazons?" David asks.  
"They must be," D-boy answers, then gets a funny look. David watches him.  
"What's wrong D-boy?" asks David before he notices D-boy's tekka sign flash; he then feels his own. "Looks like some Radam must be interested too."  
D-boy's eyes widen under his glasses, "It can't be, that's impossible," he speaks aloud.  
"What? Is there something I'm missing? David asks, knowing that he senses a tekkaman. For some reason he knows it's a powerful one.  
D-boy can't believe what he is sensing. What he is sensing almost seems impossible to him, a presence he hasn't sensed in a long time. A presence that he had destroyed, or he had figured he had destroyed.  
"We have to get out there now," D-boy says as he rushes from the pilot's seat on his way to the cargo bay of the Blue Earth, David in tow.  
Within seconds, two green streaks of light appear from the Blue Earth as it flies away on autopilot, and the familiar forms of Tekkaman Blade and Tekkaman Summer appear. As if on cue, two red streaks of light appear, rushing by them. Blade and Summer can barely dodge it. They whirl around to face their opponents, and Summer notices the slight quivering of Blade. Blade is quivering, quivering with pent-up emotions. There is a twinge of fear, of the great opponent that never seems to die when he tried to kill him, and of anger, that he would dare to challenge him; his mind is now made up that "he" is the reason behind Star's disappearance, his experience tells him that. There is a twinge of lust, a blood lust, his urge to kill the one thing that stands in his way, stands in his way of ending it once and for all and getting on with his life. All these emotions bubble to the surface as he feels the presence of a long lost enemy he thought he had defeated. The presence of his brother, Cain Carter, Tekkaman Saber.  
"Blade, are you all right?" Summer asks.  
Blade says nothing, staring with hatred at the two red streaks of light coming about face, then disappear revealing the forms of Tekkaman Saber and Ashura.  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't Tekkaman Blade…" Ashura cuts in a sarcastic voice.  
"Ashura, shut up," Saber says irritated, then calmly looks at Blade, "It's been a long time, hasn't it Blade? About ten years, isn't it?"  
"Not long enough," Blade retorts as Summer stares at Saber realizing he is one of the tekkamen from the first war, "I should have known better than to leave you for dead all those years ago. I see the parasite has infested you once more, Saber."  
Summer looks at Saber not believing that this is the one and only Saber, Blade's archrival in the original invasion, who was thought to have been killed by Blade, but now stands before them. He still keeps his eyes on Ashura while watching Blade and Saber.  
"On the contrary, I chose this position of my own free will, look for yourself," Saber cockily replies to his comment.  
Blade can see through Saber's face armor in his mind, to Cain's face, smiling maliciously at him, with not red, but green eyes. It is almost enough to make Blade choke on tears. He can't believe his brother, his younger twin brother, who has the same blood, who shared his mother's womb with him, is totally evil. He had accepted it in his earlier years to a point, the point where the parasite manipulated and enhanced Cain's feelings, but maybe, maybe he is wrong. He realizes this for the first time.  
"Saber!" Blade screams charging at him, surprising all but Saber.  
"Ashura, take care of that little excuse of a tekkaman," Saber orders as his lance clashes with Blade's.  
Ashura charges at Summer, initiating combat. Ariadne stands on the ground watching from afar, hoping Saber will be okay.  
  
**********************************************  
  
"Uncle Jamieson, what's wrong?" the teenage girl asked as Commander Jamieson shakily turned off his comm link.  
He paid no attention to her, but sat weakly down in the chair, put his face in his hands, and began to sob.  
"Uncle Jamieson! Uncle Jamieson!" the girl ran to him, sat on her knees, and began to cry, trembling with fear.  
Tomi Jamieson looked up at the teenage girl who had been the closest thing he had to a daughter. She had grown up a lot since that night when her mother returned to entrust her sister's care to him. Now, fifteen, she was becoming a young woman, a strong young woman like her mother. He looked into her green eyes as small strands of her blue hair fell over her face.  
"It's Marcella…she's…" Jamieson said drifting off.  
"Aunt Marcella? Aunt Marcella!? Is she okay!? What happened!?" the girl asked worriedly.  
"There was an accident," Jamieson answered as his red eyes looked tearfully at her.  
"Oh…is she all right? How bad was she hurt?" she asked worried.  
"She's….she's…" Jamieson started to say but he couldn't get it out.  
"She's what, Uncle Jamieson! She's what!!" she exclaimed hysterically.  
"They said it was an accident, but I know better. Marcella…she…she was killed," Jamieson finally manage to choke out.  
"NO!" the girl cried and exploded into a ball of tears.  
"I…" he started, but he began to cry.  
"No, it can't be," the girl cried, "it can't be…"  
She cried, for again, she was alone, she had lost her mother after that night when she came to Jamieson to deliver her little sister and cousin to them, everyone said she died soon after. "They" killed her. And now Marcella. She didn't want to be alone. She didn't want to be the only one left. She didn't know how to take care of her sister and her cousin. Marcella couldn't be gone, she couldn't, not when everyone loved her. Yes, it was true she had her sister and her cousin, but it wasn't the same. She would have to carry on alone.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Ariadne doesn't like how things are turning out. The Amazons interfered, keeping Ashura too busy, leaving Saber to fight against Blade and Summer alone. Normally it doesn't bother her, but Blade is of equal strength as Saber, which means Blade and Summer are overpowering Saber. She has no choice but to help him. She watches as Summer flies by, and she closes her eyes, gathering energy around her until it forms into a fireball, then throws it at Summer nearly knocking him out of the sky.  
"What was that?" Blade asks as he flies backward away from Saber.  
"Ariadne," Saber says, looking down at her.  
"Blade looks at Saber, seeming to be amused, "That sounds like some emotion, my dear twin brother. Don't tell me that the heartless, murderous bastard of the Radam is going soft of me, is he?"  
"Can it. You don't know what heartless is," Saber counters as he charges, swinging his lance only to meet with Blade's, then calls Blade the thing he hates the most, trying to sound sweet, "big brother."  
"I feel so comforted by your words, Saber," Blade retorts as their lances clash again, and he flips over Saber, flying backwards and away from him, eyeing his opponent.  
"I'm so glad," Saber calls sarcastically to his older twin as he and Blade fly in spirals around each other, keeping distance from his brother, as they size each other up.  
Summer flies up suddenly, attempting to catch Saber off guard, since he is eyeing Blade instead of him. He has only one shot at this, and he's determined to get it right.  
Ariadne watches in horror, unable to do anything but call out to him, "Saber, behind you!"  
Saber whirls around to see the point of Summer's lance and hear his war cry.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
A young girl, about six, woke up to hear crying in her bedroom. She could see the light coming from the hallway, and a figure kneeling by her bedside. She sat up, her white hair mussed, and rubbed her sleepy blue eyes. The figure suddenly looked up, and stared at her with green eyes, through long strands of blue hair.  
"Sis, what's wrong?" the little girl asked her big sister.  
"Nothing, it's just I'm going to miss you," her sister said softly to her.  
"Why? Where are you going? Are you going like Aunt Marcella…" the girl drifted off, remembering the woman who had been like her mother up until a year ago.  
"No. I would never die on you, never," her sister said as she shook her head, "It's just that now I have to go away, far away from you both. It's no longer safe here."  
"Will we see each other again?" the child asked as her sister softly stroked her white hair.  
"I don't know. Honestly, I don't know," her sister answered sadly.  
"Where will you go?" the little sister questioned.  
"I don't know. Only Uncle Jamieson knows." her sister responded.  
"Why does only Uncle Jamieson know?"  
"Because he's going with me, silly one."  
"But why can't we…" the little girl started to ask.  
"Because where you will be, will be safe," her big sister said standing up, "Be good, and take care of your cousin, do you hear me?"  
"Yes, sis," the little girl nodded as she watched her big sister look over at their cousin with her long silver hair flowing on the pillow.  
Her sister walked to the doorway, then turned around and looked back at her younger sister, "Now, go back to sleep, go on."  
The little girl laid her head down, trying not to fall asleep, to keep her sister there longer but fell asleep not long after she laid her head down.  
"Be happy, and goodbye, little ones," her sister said as she closed her door, and from that day they would never see each other again.  
  
************************************  
  
Saber barely throws up his lance in time to block Summer's attack, and it thrown off balance. Blade takes it to his advantage, charging straight at Saber. Saber uses as much power as possible to knock Summer out of the sky before whirling around to try to dodge Blade's attack. Blade comes at him with such force and speed that he knocks them both to the ground, causing a crater where they both begin fighting frenziedly, only this time Saber is the one struggling for his life. Ariadne rushes to a cliff where she can see what is happening, hearing the constant clanging of clashing lances in a battle between life and death. Saber gasps in pain as Blade manages to stab him in the shoulders, his white lance dripping of his brother's blood. Saber gasps again and curses himself for letting that happen. Blade doesn't give up the relentless attacking, he's enraged, and Saber knows it all too well. "The disappearance of that little bitch Blade has for a lover leaves a mark on him and gives him the determination of a damn pitbull that refuses to let go of its victim." He thinks as he desperately blocks the onslaught of attack Saber usually rejoices in, but not now. He pushes Blade away, but he quickly flies back at him, spinning. Blade is sliced a bit on his arm, but Blade gets the better hit as he slices across Saber's chest armor. Saber nearly screams in pain and mentally kicks himself for that mistake. In the corner of his eye, he sees Ariadne's horror-stricken face.  
"No! Cain!!" Ariadne screams as he falls to his knees, leaning on his tekka lance, and holding his chest. Blade suddenly stops his attack, looking up at her in surprise.  
"I won't let him kill you!!" Ariadne cries.  
"Ariadne! No!" Saber yells in painful gasps as he knows a tekka crystal has appeared in her hand.  
"Tekk Setter!" Ariadne screams raising her crystal in the air.  
"What!?" Blade says astonished, taking a step back.  
A bright light flashes and a black and red armored female tekkaman stands before him, whirling her tekka lance and flinging her black hair.  
"I am Tekkaman Evil!" Ariadne yells, taking a fighting stance.  
For some reason, Tekkaman Blade gets the feeling he is in trouble.  
Evil brandishes her lance, "Time to die, Blade."  
Saber kneels there silently, not knowing what's worse: Blade's temper or Evil's.  
Summer staggers up towards them, "Don't tell me that all the Radam are crazy bitches."  
Evil jumps up into the air, "Well, let me show you how crazy this bitch is!"  
Evil bursts into a blood red comet of light, charging straight for Summer and Blade. Blade is barely able to jump out of her path, and Summer does his best to dodge, but the injuries from Saber take their toll. Evil slices her blade as she is flying along his side, causing Summer to cry out in pain and knocking him on the collision course with the wall of a cliff.  
"Summer!" Blade cries out as he watches his younger ally nearly crash and burn.  
Summer struggles to open his eyes and lets out a moan. He is barely able to see what's going on as he struggle to his consciousness. He notices Evil turning back to try and take a stab at Blade. She is fast, faster than Dead and Blade. He watches, unable to move, as Blade and Evil initiate in combat. Blade is fighting for his life now, and losing. Blade notices she is much stronger than Saber, even stronger than Darkon was. Summer struggles but can't move an inch of his body, he's in pain so badly, as he watches Evil whomp on Blade. Blade tries to defend himself as much as he can against Evil's attacks, but to no avail. Blade somehow manages to push her away and flies from her, holding the gaping wound in his shoulder. He holds up his lance, determined not to give up. Meanwhile, a shadow looms over Tekkaman Summer, but he can't see who or what it is due to the bright light of the sun.  
"Don't worry, your friend will be all right," a man's voice says to him.  
The sun disappears behind the clouds before revealing a young man with blue eyes and shoulder length white hair. Summer notes how strange his clothes are as he watches the man slowly walk towards the battle where Evil catches Blade off guard and charges at him, preparing to make the finishing blow.  
"Tekkaman Evil!" the man calls out, stopping Evil from attacking.  
"Could it be?" Tekkaman Evil asks astonished, looking at the man, unable to believe what she is seeing in front of her, "It is, Cecil, King of the Crystal Warriors…awake…"  
Blade looks at the young man, then at Tekkaman Evil confused.  
"Stop this now," Cecil says to Evil, drawing a sword with a brilliant blue aura around it, and points it at her.  
"Stop what?" Evil says with an attitude, "And aren't you supposed to be dead?"  
"Hmmm…you should know that I'm just like your father," Cecil says calmly. "I'm not easy to kill. Your father and you should know that; after all, he is my brother."  
If Evil could see Saber's face, she would see his mouth drop open. He can't believe that this man is her uncle, and is the only one preventing them from having Earth. Blade stands there to the best of his ability and is silent.  
"You won't stop us," Evil says, "No one will."  
As soon as she speaks those words, hundreds of Radam show up, surrounding them.  
"We won't let you destroy them," a young woman's voice says, "You have no right to destroy innocent lives."  
Cecil looks hard at Evil as Blade, Saber, and she look up to see a young woman standing on top of the cliff with blue eyes and long blonde hair, dressed in white. She has a bow in her hands, and arrows of orange energy pointing straight at Tekkaman Evil.  
"Well, Father told me where King Cecil will be, Queen Rosa will follow," Evil says growling a bit, uncomfortable for some reason; she h as a queasy feeling in her stomach and doesn't like it one bit. She doesn't like how this is turning out.  
"We will not let you take the Crystals," a voice says as another man appears, dressed in garb that looks like dragon skin, his helmet in shape of a dragon head. He looks at her with piercing blue eyes, a metallic spear in his hand, as it begins to resonate a green hue.  
"Or the child for that matter," says a woman appearing by his side, with green eyes and shoulder-length green hair, holding a yellow-glowing ship and dressed completely in green. For a minute Blade thinks it is Star, until he gets a better look and realizes it isn't, dashing the little hope inside of him that still exists.  
"Well, well, if it isn't Kain and Rydia," says another's woman's voice as a woman with blue eyes and long black hair appears.  
"Veda," says Evil astonished, "What are you doing here?"  
"Your father sent me. He feels you shouldn't be without one of your generals," Veda answers calmly and nonchalantly.  
"Looks like your father doesn't trust you to handle things by yourself, does he?" another man sarcastically asks Evil.  
Evil grows at the young blue-eyed man with black hair dressed like a ninja. He stands by Kain and Rydia as he holds a sword in each hand, with a black energy aura around them.  
"Can it, Edge, you old man," Evil screams, "Attack!"  
The Radam that are waiting for the signal, attack. Blade instantly gathers up the strength to fight and slices through them, playing more defense than offense. He watches as Cecil cuts some down the middle amazed, by the single power of this human being. Or is he human? Some spidercrabs spit acid at Cecil from behind. He whirls around and holds up his hand.   
"Barrier Circle!!" Cecil yells a circular shield is erected in front of him, blocking the acid.  
Blade doesn't have time to process what just happened as he whirls around, seeing Radam coming at him. Rosa takes aim and shoots her energy arrows, making them explode before Blade's eyes, and jumps into the air with a twinkling golden energy surround her as she gracefully swings her arms towards Blade.  
"Cure!" Rosa says as the golden light leaves her and surrounds Blade.  
The light slowly closes up Blade's wounds and restores his armor. He looks amazed at this feat, unable to understand. A spidercrab screams as Rosa whirls around and gasps in surprise, caught off guard. Kain jumps up into the air, slicing through it, and continues to "fly" as he swings his spear and flips in mid-air. He lands on the spidercrab, jabbing the spear through its head and splitting it. He continues down, stabbing another spidercrab and crashing it into the ground, and jumps, flipping as he does, landing in front of the lifeless form. Blade watches in disbelief, not believing what he's seeing even though he knows to expect the unexpected. Rydia wraps her whip around a leg of a spidercrab, which is heading for an incapacitated Tekkaman Summer. Then, will all her strength, flings it at another, making them collide, thus destroying each other. She gathers light energy in her hand as she jumps into the air, avoiding two spidercrabs.  
"Astral!" Rydia screams as she flings the energy at her opponents, creating an explosion.  
She jumps upon a cliff, holding her arms into the air, whispering to herself, her eyes closed. A spidercrab charges at her from behind, but she make no move, seemingly unaware of what is going on around her.  
"Rydia!" Kain calls out as he tries to reach her.  
Edge smiles as he jumps in between her and the spidercrabs.  
"Image!!" Edge says as duplicate images of himself whirl around her, he disappears into the whirling circle.  
The spidercrab cries in confusion, until it sees a glint in the sky, and looks up. It looks up too late. Edge stabs it with one of his swords and flips it, slicing through other spidercrabs that join. The images disappear as he turns to look at Rydia.  
"Rydia, any time would be nice!" Edge complains as he notices more spidercrabs closing in.  
She flies up into the air, floating as she opens her green eyes. Energy orbs surround her and float out from her as she begins to disappear.  
"I summon thee, Ifrit! Hell Fire!" Rydia says as she disappears.  
The rest of the group moves out of the way as a gigantic beast appears. Fire gathers in his fist as he raises it in the air, roaring. He swings his arm down, punching the ground and letting go of all the energy, resulting in an explosion of fire in the surrounding are. Ifrit stands up and roars before disappearing. Then Rydia appears, softly landing on the area where she once stood. Evil meanwhile looks around for someone to attack and sees Blade standing there watching. She flies toward him and Blade whirls to face her, prepared to defend himself. Tekkaman Evil suddenly stops, sensing something, before she goes flying back, hit by an invisibale force. As she gets up, she hardly has time to defend herself. She is nearly forced back by the power of someone's blade pushing against her. The figure quickly jumps back before she can counterattack. Tekkaman Evil looks straight at the woman with green eyes and green hair held up in a ponytail, with a long blue sword that suddenly starts to glow purple. Blade's eyes widen fro a moment for he thinks that it is Star, but as he gets a better look, he can tell it isn't. He notices that this woman looks a lot like Star, however.  
"Are you all right, Tekkaman Blade?' the woman asks him, still keeping an eye on her opponent.  
"Yes, I am," Blade nods. "Thanks."  
Suddenly, spidercrabs come behind the woman, and she whirls around, raising her hand in the air.  
"Lightning Ball Conform!" she yells as a giant ball of lightning destroys the group of spidercrabs. But more fly at her, catching her off guard.  
"Terra! Look out!" a man's voice yells.  
Terra looks startled, unable to do anything, but out of nowhere a young man appears, slicing through the spidercrabs with his glowing red sword. He takes out pieces of an automatic bow, assembles it in no time, and shoots the arrows at the remainders of the spidercrabs heading towards her. Tall and handsome, the young blonde man with sparkling blue eyes is obviously skilled in combat.  
"Edgar," Terra says looking at him, before looking back at Evil.  
"Terra!" Rosa cries out seeing what happened but is unable to reach her from her spot.  
"I'm fine, Mother!" Terra cries out.  
"And I've got your back," Edgar says brandishing his sword.  
Terra nods, preparing to do battle with Tekkaman Evil. Suddenly, a blue-eyed woman with long wavy blonde hair shows up, swinging her sword of brown energy down upon Evil, who blocks. She jumps away into the air as ice circles her.  
"Ice Whirlwind!" the woman yells as shards of ice fly at Evil.  
Evil jumps out of the way into the air, but cries out in pain as a young man slices her at the arm with a dirk. He lands by the woman's side, gazing at his opponenet with green eyes, his light brown hair blowing in the breeze.  
"Celes…Locke…" Terra says.  
"Don't worry, Sis. We're here to help." Celes says, brandishing her sword.  
"Yeah, now let's kick her ass!" Locke says prepared to fight.  
Suddenly, a Radam tekkaman charges at them, but it looks up to see a young man jump at it. His metallic claws glint in the sun as he stabs the tekkaman in the heart. He withdraws his claws, jumps away from the creature and then gathers energy around him before blasting the tekkaman and disintegrating it.  
"Aura Beam!" the man yells as he lets the blast go.  
He lands on the ground next to them, his blue eyes shining with mischief and his blond hair blowing in the breeze. He looks exactly like Edgar except for a difference in clothes and hairstyle.  
"You're not doing it without me!" the man exclaims.  
"It's about time you showed up, Sabin," Edgar chides.  
"Hey, I had to make an entrance," Sabin speaks, smiling.  
Tekkaman Evil takes a step back, not sure if she can face all five of them. Blade just stares and watches, surprised by this sudden turnaround.  
  
********************************************  
  
"Where are we going?" the little silver-haired girl asked as Commander Jamieson put her on the transport.  
"Somewhere where you will be safe," Jamieson replied, hugging her.  
"Why can't Sis come with us?" the little girl with white hair asked.  
"Because she just can't," Jamieson told her, "Now, go on, they have to leave."  
"How do we now that we're going where we are going?" the silver-haired girl asked.  
"Don't worry, now go on," Jamieson said as he pushed them towards the two women.  
The little girls looked at him, he almost seemed to be crying.  
"Don't worry, we'll take care of them, we'll make sure they get there safely," one woman said.  
Jamieson nodded, "Make sure they get to my sister's safely and unnoticed."  
"Don't worry, we'll make sure. If we don't, Fiala will have our head. Besides, we owe it to Marcella. She was one of our very best," the other woman stated.  
"Yes, Jamieson said softly, "She was on of a kind."  
"Goodbye, Uncle Jamieson," the little girl with silver hair said.  
Tomi Jamieson kneeled down and hugged both girls tightly, preparing to let go of the part of his life that he had cherished by himself and with Marcella as well.  
"Be good, you two. Don't fight, okay?" Jameison asked, looking at them.  
"Okay," the two girls answered.  
He let go of them and stood up. He walked away but then turned around.  
"Goodbye," he said to them both, and walked away off the transport and out of their lives.  
Jamieson watched the transport take off and fly in the distance. Then he knew, he knew that he would never see them again, that it was their last time. He put on his sunglasses to protect his fragile eyes from the glare of the sun and to cover up the mistiness in his eyes, and walked away.   
The little girls sat in the transport, looking at the two women in the front, who were flying the transport.  
"Don't worry, we'll be there soon," the one woman smiled at them.  
"Right, heading for Amazon territory now," the other said.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
As the battle rages outside, another one rages deep within the Crystal Palace. In the lab, the figure in the center pod begins to stir. After a long period of sleep, the figure is ready to burst free. The figure pushes against the pod wall, cracking it, and the green breathable liquid starts to drain out. The person gives it one more push, and the figure comes out, spilling out over the floor, taking in the first breath of fresh air in quite awhile. The figure slowly stands up and reveals the figure of a woman. She crosses her arms and shivers, the green goo still dripping from her body and her long, wet, green hair clinging to her. She remembers. She remembers it all. All the memories she had forgotten. She now knows who she truly is. He has trained her for this day and it had come. Now it is time for her to begin her destiny. She holds out her hand and a sapphire tekka crystal appears. She opens her green eyes and knows what she has to do.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Evil tries desperately to avoid their attacks, but they are quick and powerful, obviously due to their age. Terra gets behind Evil while the others keep her attention, and prepares to attack her from behind. She fails to notice Saber, who suddenly comes from nowhere. She is able to turn around to block his attack but he pushes her back, straight towards Tekkaman Evil. She knows that they're trying to get her in a pincer attack, and it's working. She's helpless, since no one can get a clear shot because of her. She can sense Evil coming up behind her, but then she senses something else coming.  
"Could it be?" Terra asks aloud to herself as she struggles with Saber, "She's…awake…?"  
"What are you babbling about?" Saber says struggling with her, as he hears Evil's war cry as she prepares to kill Terra.  
Then, the crystals on Blade, Evil, and Saber's foreheads light up and they know there's another tekkaman in the vicinity. Tekkaman Evil tries to break off her attack, but to no avail. Out of nowhere, a blue comet of light appears, hits her, and knocks her to the ground away from Saber and Terra. Terra is able to push Saber back and jump away from him before he has a chance to strike. Terra watches the streak of light wipe out the remainder of the Radam forces. The blue comet just as fast as Evil, curves up towards the sky, following the cliff. The blue streak of light disappears and morphs into an exploding white brilliance, and lone figure of a tekkaman can be seen. The figure falls from the exploding the white star, and lands on the cliff's edge. Blade, Saber, and Summer, who has recovered somewhat from his incapitation, watch in awe. The female tekkaman has ocean blue and sparkling white armor. She sticks part of her tekka lance, encased with sapphire-colored crystals, into the ground and uses it like a staff. Her long green hair flows in the breeze. Summer notices that the formation of her armor is somewhat similar to the Chief's, except she has voltekka emitters on her shoulders, sort of like Blade and him.  
"Who the hell is she!?" Evil says, obviously threatened.  
The tekkaman's eyes flash blue, and she looks down at Tekkaman Evil.  
"I am Tekkaman Starlight."  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Relationships-of all kinds-are like sand held in your hand. Held loosely, with an open hand, the sand remains where it is. The minute you close your hand and squeeze tightly to hold on, the sand trickles through your fingers. You may hold on to some of it, but most will be spilled. A relationship is like that. Held loosely, with respect and freedom for the other person, it is likely to remain intact. But hold to tightly, too possessively, and the relationship slips away and is lost.  
-Kaleel Jamison  
The Nibble Theory 


End file.
